


Why Did I Teach Him This?

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Becommissar - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Actual Emotion, Angst, BDSM, Didn't Realize How Gay I Made This Until I Finished, Drugs, F/F, No Non-Con between Beca & Kommissar, Roasts, Teacher AU, sad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Beca Mitchell is the new Advanced Music Technology professor at Barden University, and so far her career has been uneventful. That is until she has a run-in with the German professor, Luisa Meyer. Things get heated as they find out the other has a passion for each other's career, but take a turn for the worst when Luisa's past becomes more and more obvious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so short. This is a mere introduction to the characters. More plot and problems to come.

Beca woke up, glanced at her alarm clock, and rushed out of bed, seeing as she was close to being late. She had no time to take a shower, so instead, she just changed her clothes and collected her things before leaving. She wore a red plaid skirt, black sleeveless polo, and some boots to match. She shook her hair out from the loose bun she had it in the night before, the curls coming down gently. Turning on the Bluetooth feature on her car, she played her Commute Playlist, consisting of songs from Twenty One Pilots, Panic! At The Disco, All Time Low, and various other alternative artists. As the tempo of each song changed, so did the pace of her thoughts. She constantly came back to the Professor’s Banquet, which was tomorrow night and she still had nothing to wear, but unconsciously she thought of the day ahead. “No doubt going to be like every other day of the past three years,” she said to herself, getting lost in the song, “Sippy Cup,” by Melanie Martinez.

********

Luisa was not looking forward to today. There was always talk about the Professor’s Banquet the day before, and she hated how she and all the other professors were forced to go. “In support of the workforce,” everyone told her. She didn’t believe any of what anyone told her. She was always a skeptic when it came to things so trivial. So when people complimented her, she politely said, “Thank you,” but never thought about it again. Despite the things people said, she was convinced she was anything but gorgeous, and she tried to keep to herself all the time, which didn’t help her in the long run. She built up a reputation for being the one teacher who didn’t have any other teacher friends and eventually became used to the solitude. Drying her face off with a towel, she looked in the mirror, staring herself down, and quickly averted her eyes so she couldn’t see the missing broken pieces in them. She put on her black square glasses and buttoned her navy blue blazer. Everything was straight and in order, though she wasn’t.

********

“Fashionably Late,” by Falling In Reverse had just ended when Beca parked her car in her typical spot, in the middle of the teacher parking lot and the perfect distance to the door. She gathered her couple of bags and shut her door, locking her car in the process. The two beeps were a staple to her morning, as were caramel cappuccinos and her first Advanced Music Technology class for the day. Almost no one was in the parking lot except her because everyone arrives a good twenty minutes before her. The reminiscent lyrics of the song, “Old Scars / Future Hearts” remained in her head as she progressed to her class. People who knew her said, “Hi” as they passed her but she continued to sing to herself. “I won’t fade away, be forgotten or just cast away, oh oh oh . . . “ she finished when she walked into her classroom with most of the population of her students already in their seats or talking to their neighbor about God knows what. There were still a few more minutes before class started, so Beca decided to start writing the lesson plan on the board from her notes in her notebook.

The last few stragglers came in seconds before the bell, and Beca started once they were sat down. “Alright guys, we are going to start off by seeing how the chord progression of an electro song could be used to be mashed up with a classical song from someone like Beethoven . . . “

********

“Does anyone know what question to ask when given this answer?” Luisa asked her class in German, stepping away from the whiteboard, revealing a sentence about Berlin. “Entschuldigen Sie Frau Meyer?” one student toward the front of the class interjected. “Ja Friedrich? Was ist das?” Luisa inquired, not looking forward to answering another one of his stupid questions this morning. “What is this supposed to do in order to help us with comprehension of German?” Taken aback by his surprisingly good question, she kindly sat down at her desk, thought about his question for a second before responding with, “This is going to help you interpret where a conversation is going if you jump into the middle of a conversation between, say two or more friends.” Though she really didn’t mean to, she came off sounding a bit more sarcastic than she would have liked to, Friedrich sitting back in his seat a bit annoyed.

Soon enough the bell rang, and to Luisa’s dismay, she had another class coming in for her to teach. “This is going to be a long day,” she thought to herself, erasing the board and preparing to re-teach everything she just did to 42 more students. She heaved out a breath as she discreetly popped one of her daily pills into her mouth and chased it with some water. “Two years and I still have to take these damn things.” 

********

Break room banter was only there for one purpose: to fill the silence. Otherwise, the 10 by 12-foot room would be the quietest place on campus. “Oh my god, guys. The Banquet is tomorrow. What are you going to wear Becs?” Chloe, the dance teacher, asked. Beca thought about it for a second, coming up with, “I don’t know yet.”

“It’s tomorrow and you still don’t know? This is only the greatest thing us professors have to look forward to.” Chloe was known around campus as the PTA parent of the professors. She went to every organized get together for the teachers and always forced Beca to go along with her. The fact she was a ginger didn’t help her case. Sure it was stereotyping, but she fit the stereotype to a T. There was no denying that.

“Yeah I don’t think so Chlo,” Beca breathed out. Looking around the room, Beca saw a few other teachers she knew. There was the ROTC teacher Ms. Posen and the chorus teacher Mr. Swanson sitting at the table next to them, drinking their beverages and talking about their plans for winter break. December was upon them, but the weather really didn’t show such. Everyone was still wearing fairly short skirts and sleeveless shirts, but not Frau Meyer. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeve blazer and matching pants. Her white polo was unbuttoned little ways, exposing her perfectly tanned collarbones, led to her long column of a neck and the flawless face, consisting solid cheekbones, and eyes so blue they were like gazing deeply into the many depths of crystal blue ocean. 

Beca was snapped back to reality by Chloe’s snapping fingers, and Chloe’s comment of, “Hey Becs! We all know you’re gay, but there’s no need to flaunt it. Especially not while checking out other teachers when they clearly wanted to be left alone.” Beca tried her best to keep focused on her conversation, but couldn’t help but glance over at Frau Meyer once or twice more. Every time Beca glanced over, Frau Meyer would be smirking at her as if she enjoyed the unconscious attention. After a while, Frau Meyer turned around to counter she was leaning against, and got another cup of coffee and mixed in some special sugar or something from a small package she retrieved from her jacket. Beca didn’t know who she was or what she was putting in her coffee, but it certainly wasn’t sugar or creamer.

Frau Meyer made to leave but had to stop for a second to redo her hair. She set her coffee down on Beca’s table, and pulled out the loose hairband, releasing her luxurious, long, blonde hair around her shoulders. Holding the band between her teeth, she gathered her hair back into the loose bun it was before, with a few strands framing her perfect face, and secured it with the hair band between her teeth before leaning down and grabbing her coffee. “Wir sehen uns morgen,” she says, leaving the other teachers in the break room. Beca and Chloe stared after her, both for different reasons, Beca for lust, Chloe for disgust. “She probably just said something really snobby to us and we didn’t realize it,” Chloe retorted, scoffing at the thought. Beca, still looking at the door like she could still see Frau Meyer’s receding figure, hips swaying with every step taken in her short, black heels, corrected her, “No. She said, ‘See you two tomorrow’. And I sure hope I do,” while biting her lower lip.

Chloe slapped the hand which was holding Beca’s head off the table, saying, “Incorrigible.”

********

“I certainly hope this gets me through the rest of the day, or else I’ll have to get some more,” Luisa said to herself, looking into her nearly empty coffee cup. Luisa knew she wasn’t talking about the coffee, but what she put in the coffee is what she hoped she didn’t have to get more of. She continued to grade papers, ticking some parts with a red pen as an indication of error in grammar or spelling. Occasionally, she would look at her computer screen to make sure something was correct and finished too early. She took her glasses off, placing them on her desk in front of her and rubbing her hands over her face. She hadn’t slept in days, and this was evident. Underneath her makeup, Luisa’s eyelids were so purple, they looked like she had a black eye. 

Collecting herself and her things, Luisa left to her car and, in the process, passed through the music department. She made haste, but was caught up by the sound of a female voice singing her heart out, hitting every note and syllable perfectly to the tune, “Ready To Go,” by Panic! At The Disco. She stopped for a moment, remembering she needed to get home, and continued not figuring out who the mysterious voice was.


	2. Trade Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor's Banquet, an awkward moment between teachers, and German compliments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to listen to the song, "Trade Mistakes" like 15 different times in order to get the lyrics right. An update will come in a few days or less.

The day went by painstakingly slow, causing everyone to dread the Professor’s Banquet even more. If their regular day was boring as shit, the get-together was going to be terrifyingly worse. Being forced to make small talk with their colleagues was among all the teacher’s worst nightmares, especially if they had no clue as to who most of them are. Or if they had no interest in any of them whatsoever. Luisa found herself in this situation every time these shindigs came along. She typically would isolate herself from everyone else, sitting at a table in the corner lost in her thoughts, sometimes greeting people when they greeted her, but overall not wanting to be there at all. She radiated this persona to the many other adults who even took the slightest interest in her, but she never realized this because she never let anyone that close to her. The last time she did, she got hurt, badly.

Drowning out her thoughts, Luisa gulped down the rest of her whiskey, not thinking twice about how many drinks she’s already had, and just wishing to get this over with. She rose from her seat, and made her way over to the refreshments table, taking in the assortment of liquor or, for more softcore folks, some classic fruit punch. Sure enough, the punch was either watered down or not fruity enough, if you know what people mean. Regardless, she scoured the table for a decent whiskey or scotch, and only found a shitty bourbon from which to cease existing for the rest of the night. As she poured the liquid into her glass, she overheard a nearby conversation, and from what she could tell, the conversation was between Chloe, Beca and other teachers she couldn’t name. Luisa only heard all of three sentences before tears stung her eyes and she needed to get back to her own table: “I wouldn’t suggest she get so drunk, especially in front of the Dean,” Ms. Posen—Aubrey—tried to whisper, but she had to speak loud enough to be heard over everyone else.

“Well, you know Germans and their liquor. I mean seriously, that’s her fourth drink already,” Chloe stereotyped, knowing full well what it was like to be stereotyped.

“I don’t know guys, maybe she just wants to find some calm in this calamity of a school,” Beca protested, not really aiming to defend Luisa, but definitely to stop the talking behind her back. At that, Luisa hurried from the table back to hers, squeezing her eyes shut to prevent tears from leaking out.

“See what you did?” Beca shouted, clearly displeased with her friends’ actions.

“Why do you care? You don’t even know her,” Aubrey stated, sipping on her Coke.

“Well then, enlighten me. ‘Cause you seem to know more about her than I do,” Beca requested.

“Alright, then. Since you seem so interested. Her name is Luisa Meyer. Known to her students as Frau Meyer. She teaches German here and I believe she’s about 27 years of age, but that was like 5 maybe 6 years ago. And she is completely and totally gay. It would sure explain the number of suits she wears. Anyway, I don’t think she’s looking for a relationship at the moment, so I would keep it in your pants for a while. Besides, it’s not like you’re gay or anything,” Aubrey finished, being oblivious to Beca’s sexual identity.

It was hard enough for Chloe to accept, but Aubrey was another story. She was the ROTC teacher, and one of the more conservative teachers on campus. Telling her would destroy the friendship her and Beca had, and not to mention, may get her fired. Being gay at Barden wasn’t really embraced, but was quietly tolerated. Beca never expected them to have their own Gay Pride Parade, but she had some standards, like doing something about the kids who were out and gay and getting bullied every day because of it. At this moment, Beca thought of one student in her first class, Emily Junk. Emily had come out to her like a month after school started, once she figured out Beca was also gay and could be trusted. There was a mutual bond between the two of them as if to say, “Don’t out me, and I won’t out you.”

“Yeah totally, why would I be gay?” Beca lied, trying to act nonchalant and hide her red cheeks.

“I don’t know. I mean sometimes I think they chose to like people with the same parts,” Aubrey continued.

“Let me ask one question: Did you ask to like Jesse because he was male or because you liked his personality?” Beca asked, her voice raising slightly.

“Because of his personality of course. I’m not that uptight! God Beca! If I hadn’t known better, I would think you were defending them, and by extent, one of them. But fortunately, for you, I know you chose to be single because you haven’t found the right guy yet.”

“I’m just saying we can’t control some parts of ourselves, including who we find attractive.”

Chloe, who was watching idly by, jumped in with, “So who’s going to go see that new movie,  _ Pitch Perfect 3 _ ? I can almost swear we look just like the cast.”

Chloe’s observation broke the harsh gaze between Aubrey and Beca and directed their attention to a different topic. After a while, Beca felt somewhat uncomfortable and glanced around the gym to figure why only to find Luisa staring directly at her. She wasn’t intimidated as much as she was flattered, but she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks when she met the older woman’s eyes. Beca wondered for a while what was glinting in Luisa’s eyes as she looked into them from a distance. Was it lust? Thoughtfulness? Or simply gratitude? Logic called for the latter as Beca didn’t believe she was worthy of such attention from a goddess as the German professor.

Call her self-depreciating, because that’s what she was. Beca absolutely hated herself because she landed herself in a dead-end job, trying to teach students who were only a few years younger than her how to create music by analyzing other’s music and basing their own tunes off of it. Part of her low self-esteem was because her parents weren’t accepting of her and basically divorced over the issue. Her mother accepted her 100%, but unfortunately, her father won the custody battle, and the right to place her in conversion therapy. After much debating, her father decided against it, as Beca argued it was a form of child abuse.

The longer Beca held her gaze with Luisa, the harder Beca had to bite her lower lip to prevent non-school-appropriate thoughts from flooding her head and quickening her breath as heat began bundling in her core and in between her legs. As far as Beca was concerned, much of the rest of the conversation went unheard or incomprehensible because of her imaginations of what Luisa’s voice sounded like in various situations: During class, after work, in bed when being pleasured. The last situation made Beca let out a breathy moan, catching the attention of at least Chloe. Chloe told Aubrey that Jesse was looking for her, and, when Aubrey was gone, pulled Beca aside, bringing her back to reality. “Hey, Becs! Is everything alright?” Beca shook her head, breaking eye contact with her German wet dream, and responding too quickly, “Yeah Chlo. I just need to go home,” before chugging the last of the scotch she had and setting her glass down on one of the tables.

Glancing back at Luisa once, Beca huffed out a sigh and strutted out of the gym to her car. Luisa, watching the whole scene, smirked to herself as Beca exited the building. She drank the rest of her bourbon and felt a rise in her self-esteem because she never realized she had such an effect on anyone. She silently reveled in the way Beca acted, lost all sense of control, and nearly climaxed at the sight of her. Luisa thought she just might have to meet this woman who found her so attractive, and properly show her how to orgasm with someone else.

********

The next day was as long and torturous as the day before, only was a bit more tolerable for a few teachers because they focused on something other than their work. Nonetheless, it was just another day in the middle of December, everyone anticipating winter break, but it couldn’t come soon enough. Classes became on edge with the various ideas attached to the upcoming holiday: quality family time, exchanging gifts with the one person so near and dear to your heart, and most of all, spreading the good cheer around. The students all fell for the mushier side of Christmas, giving in to their more emotional side for their families and friends.  _ God, I’m glad to spend this Christmas alone, though I know Chloe will stop by,  _ Beca thought, going home for the day.

Beca had to leave through the language wing because, like almost always, she arrived later than normal and had to park across the school in order to get to her class on time. Now, she faced the consequences with her 3 bags and flats that offered no support and were so slippery. Pulling out her notebook, Beca read over her notes to begin forming a place to start with tomorrow’s class. They hadn’t gotten to everything she wanted them to for today, and they needed that information for midterms, so she had to teach that to them tomorrow. As she approached the German rooms, Beca could hear a barely audible voice resonating from one of the rooms. Stopped dead in her tracks, she listened carefully and followed the voice to a nearby German room, the door marked with the teacher’s full name: Frau Luisa Meyer.

The name forced Beca to flashback to the night before when she was stapled to her place with magnetic blue eyes and brought to heat with just that. She stood against the wall, tuning in to who she assumed was Frau Meyer singing along to, “Trade Mistakes” by Panic! At The Disco, which was Beca’s favorite song. The chorus came along, and Beca began singing the harmony under her breath. She glanced in the little window of the closed door and saw Luisa sitting at her desk, hair thrown over one shoulder and squinting at the screen to her laptop as her iPad played the background music. Bea looked a little closer and saw what looked like tears streaks running down her perfect cheeks. Seeing her lean back in her chair and stop singing, Beca continued louder, “ Don't let me tell you of this wrong, then I'll pull you in. 'Cause I am an anchor, save her oar, feel it sinking in. Let me save you of this wrong. I am an anchor, sinking on. . . . “

Luisa heard Beca’s singing, but didn’t look over and just continued singing the higher harmony, “ . . . I may never sleep tonight, as long as you’re still burning bright. If I could Trade Mistakes for sheep, count me away before you sleep. I’ll stay awake ‘til I trade my mistakes or they fade away.” The song faded out and then Luisa looked around the room for the mysterious harmonizer, as she recognized the voice from the other day. When her gaze reached the door, Beca tried to move, but only ended up slipping on the slightly wet floor, landing face first on the tile and throwing her notebook across the hall, pages getting strewn everywhere. Luisa heard, “Scheisse! Gott, ich kann nichts richtig machen!” in perfect German before drying her eyes, putting her hair up and her glasses on, and investigating. She opened the door to find Beca resting on her back, propped up on her elbows, and wincing when she moved certain ways.

“ Was stimmt mit mir nicht?” Beca asked, not noticing Luisa right in front of her.

“Well, I think we should start with the fact that you’re on the floor,” Luisa pointed out, smirking in the process. Beca’s head bolted upward at the sound of the mellow German accent in her ears. Beca then found it incredibly hard to speak at the moment, muttering, “Fick mich,” under her breath. Luisa held her hand out to Beca, who took it as Luisa commented, “I would first like to know your name, as I will most likely screaming it out when we finish.” Beca stood before fully comprehending what Luisa just said, and nearly fell again when she did. Her eyes shot open as wide as the Grand Canyon, feeling Luisa’s strong arms and hands around her waist, holding her up. “Clumsy Maus, I see,” Luisa taunted, Beca wishing she were closer to this angel in front of her.

“Th-thanks,” Beca managed to sputter, beaming at Luisa in her entirety. Luisa saw the splattered notebook and started gathering the papers which went everywhere, letting go of Beca. Beca came back to reality and helped Luisa collect the music sheets. Beca realized she was missing a couple more sheets, peering into the classroom and seeing the sheets which were still missing. Both women stood, heading into the desk-filled room, where “Semi-Automatic” by Twenty One Pilots was playing. Luisa picked up the papers, and handed them to Beca before turning down her music and sitting back down at her desk.

“So do you typically stare at people for long periods of time without talking to them?” Luisa inquired, referencing last night.

“No, not normally. It was just . . . I . . . I couldn’t help but stare at you,” thinking of how creepy that sounds, “You’re too beautiful to not stare at,” Beca ended, internally cursing herself for being so weird.

“Oh nein, ich bin nicht,” Luisa murmured, “Thank you.”

“Don’t ever say that again,” Beca commanded, hearing Luisa’s first remark. Luisa’s face grew concerned as it finally clicked in her head that Beca knew and could speak German.

“Why? You know it’s true.”

“That is so not true! Du bist ein wunderschönes Exemplar!”

“Wenn irgendetwas, du bist das wunderschöne Exemplar, das ich jetzt Französisch machen möchte, weil du adorable bist.” At this point, Luisa was towering over Beca in an attempt to make her claim but only ended up admitting what she’s wanted to do since last night. Beca’s face drained of all color with the thought just put into her head. Luisa was surprised to hear herself lose control over something this insignificant because that hadn’t happened in so long. She found herself smiling despite her obvious rage over Beca’s compliments. “So you want to play that game, huh?” Beca teased, licking her lips and going on, “Well, Ihre singende Stimme ist so schön, dass es fast mich dazu gebracht hat, nur zuzuhören.” Beca didn’t realize what she said until she heard herself say it and just stood her ground, knowing how awkward she just made the situation.

“I don’t even know you, why should I care about what you say?” Beca had to think about this one for a second, but then came up with a statement so ridiculous, Luisa burst out laughing at the sound.

“Because I’m gay and have a crush on you,” immediately followed by, “Fuck! Wasn’t supposed to say that.”

“Let’s start over. I’m Luisa Meyer. And you are?” Luisa diverted, holding out her hand to Beca. Beca took her hand, and shook it, introducing, “I’m Beca Mitchell. I teach Advanced Music Tech. Might I say, you have a beautiful voice, both when you’re singing and talking.”

“I did a bit of acapella in my college years, but thank you.” They dropped hands, formally introduced. “So would you care to explain where you learned to speak German so fluently?”

“I was a foreign exchange student in high school.” Both women looked at the clock, checking what time it was, and noticing it was almost six, decided it was time for both of them to go. They said their goodbyes and packed their belongings before heading to their separate cars. Beca left first, forgetting to grab her notebook, which was left lying on Luisa’s desk until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Scheisse! Gott, ich kann nichts richtig machen! - Fuck! God, I can't do anything right!
> 
> Was stimmt mit mir nicht? - What is wrong with me?
> 
> Fick mich - Fuck me
> 
> Du bist ein wunderschönes Exemplar! - You're a gorgeous specimen!
> 
> Wenn irgendetwas, du bist das wunderschöne Exemplar, das ich jetzt Französisch machen möchte, weil du adorable bist. - If anything, you're the gorgeous specimen I want to French right now because you're adorable.
> 
> Well, Ihre singende Stimme ist so schön, dass es fast mich dazu gebracht hat, nur zuzuhören. - Well, your singing voice is so beautiful that it almost amde me come just listening to it.


	3. Trade Mistakes (Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa interrupts Beca's class, and they go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined the next two chapters into one, or else they would've been pretty short. So this is just really cute and REALLY gay with a tinge of angst. Woohoo for emotional rollercoasters!

Beca was freaking out. She scrambled around her classroom, face flushed trying to find her notebook. She knew she brought it with her when she left yesterday but was then caught up by the beautiful notes Luisa was singing. Her Soprano 1 singing didn’t stop ringing in Beca’s ears for the rest of the night, her dreams made lighter with the smooth fluctuations of Luisa’s German accent. Just thinking about her encounter yesterday made Beca’s face go red as her nerves were clearly shown on her face. She flung papers around on her desk as if revealing more of the surface would expose her missing notebook. She turned up nothing and finally settled on teaching her class from what she remembered from the notes she was reading yesterday. One of her students, Emily, walked up to her desk, asking, “Hey Ms. Mitchell, is everything alright?”

“Yeah Em. I just can’t find my notes,” Beca replied sarcastically.

“If you want, you could borrow my notes, and continue from yesterday,” Emily proposed.

“You’re going to need those if I can figure out how to do this.”

“No really, it’s fine. I can look off of Benjy’s anyways.” Right when Emily was getting her notes out, a faint clicking sound came into earshot. Beca tried to ignore the distraction, starting the class, “So, does anyone know where we left off yesterday?” The clicking became louder as the source approached the door. Everyone wondered what would be causing that noise, as this was the only class in the music hall before 10 am until Beca recognized the sound. She remembered it from the break room the other day as her new acquaintance left. Before she had time to register the idea fully, her door was opened and Luisa poked her head through.

“Sorry to interrupt. It’s just you left this in my room yesterday,” Luisa began, stepping up to Beca’s desk and holding out her notebook. Beca let go of the breath she was holding, and anxiously took her notebook.

“Oh my God, thank you! I don’t think you know how lost I would’ve been today if you hadn’t brought this by.”

“I could imagine.” 

“I could also imagine several things with you,” Beca said, not realizing how sexual that sounded. Luisa took a step further into Beca’s area, merely inches from each other, and leaned down so she was closer to her ear when she whispered, “ Willst du mich wirklich so vor deinen Schülern abfeuern? Weil ich froh sein werde, ihnen eine Demonstration zu geben.” the realization that just hit Beca made her face flush then burn crimson as she craned her neck to look at her students, who were all looking at the situation with awe and confusion. Turning back to Luisa, she whispered back, “Glauben Sie mir, ich würde eine Demonstration lieben, aber ich fürchte, es wäre zu grafisch für sie.” Luisa stepped back a little, allowing some professional air to be returned, before commenting, “Feisty Maus at 8:15 in the morning?”

“You know it.” Beca oddly felt like a teenager again, giggling at every innuendo she insinuated. Luisa gave Beca her signature mischievous smirk as she formulated a question that was sure to be embarrassing. To Beca at least. Sensing the sexual tension between them, Beca awkwardly ended the conversation, “Anyway, thanks for bringing back my notebook. If that’s all you came to do, I kind of have a class right now, and you probably do too, so I’ll see you later I guess.”

“Actually I had one more thing to ask you.” Beca’s eyebrows raised, not knowing what she could possibly ask. 

“Which is . . . “ Beca trailed off, hoping Luisa would finish her sentence. Instead, Luisa cradled Beca’s cheek with her palm, and stared deep into her eyes, lust and thought swirling together in the aquamarine irises she bore. As Beca’s breath became uneven, and she leaned into Luisa’s touch, Luisa came to suggest, “Would you like to . . . as you Americans say . . . go out with me?” Luisa’s facial expression was the most serious one Beca had ever seen, and all Beca could stammer was, “Like on-on a . . . a date?”

“If that’s what you would like to call it, yes.”

“Would you hold on for a second?” Beca then proceeded to remove herself from Luisa’s hold, slap her hand on her desk and drive the stapler to her right into the area between her thumb and forefinger, lodging a staple into her skin. Her class winced in pain, as their teacher groaned in frustration. She tossed the stapler aside and turned back to Luisa, clutching her left hand furiously, concealing the great deal of pain the damned limb caused her. Surprisingly calmly, Beca managed out, “I’m sorry, what did you ask me?”

“Why did you just do that?” Luisa’s face showed everything from horror to concern and all around the boulevard as she grabbed Beca’s injured hand, and carefully removed the piece of sheet metal, but not without Beca gasping at the shooting pain. “I had to make sure I wasn’t dead, because only then would you ask me that.”

“And why would you have to be dead for me to ask you that?”

“Because you’re from heaven and an angel with stunning lips. Why do I even—” Beca’s sentence was cut off by Luisa’s finger on her lips.

“Enough Maus. You’ve already given me way too many compliments, I do not need more.” Beca made to say something but was once again stopped by Luisa.

“Ah, ah. No no no.” Luisa resumed her hold on Beca’s cheek, reiterating, “Lunch with me on Saturday?” Her proposition had Beca speechless, and despite this, Beca whispered, “Yes.”

“Great. Pick you up at noon. Now I have to go back to my class.” Luisa inched toward Beca ever so slowly, growing Beca’s anticipation gradually, and ghosted her lips over Beca’s in a mock kiss that stole Beca’s breath away. Before Beca knew what was happening, Luisa was walking out the door, her ponytail swinging with every step she took, and she glared at Beca with a lustful eyebrow raise. Beca was glued to her spot in front of her desk, face red with desire and her core itching with want. She didn’t know how ridiculous she appeared to be until her class was bursting out laughing with weird confusion. Only Emily knew what actually happened between the two women, and gave Beca a knowing look that earned Emily a new level of understanding of her favorite teacher.

********

Saturday arrived with dream-like wonder, the fairly cool weather creating the perfect day for a lunch date. Beca eyed herself in the mirror briefly, checking to see if her flannel matched her camisole underneath and her white hi-top converse obviously matched her outfit. Her flannel was mainly red and black, rolled up to her elbows, with some blue that cohesively fit with her royal blue camisole which was half exposed as her flannel was buttoned halfway up from the bottom. She had plain shorts on that weren’t as ripped as her other pairs, but had a few purposeful rips. It was already 11: 52 and Beca quickly brushed her hair, pulling out the last of the tangles she missed before getting dressed. This date was supposed to be casual, given the type of dress Luisa requested, but Beca had the slightest feeling there was a bit of a catch to this date. 

All seemed as normal when she climbed into Luisa’s car and drank in her choice of wardrobe: Hair down with almost a perfectly straight center part, leading to the black and white striped long sleeve shirt, the black stripes being stressed by the just-shorter-than-knee-length black skirt and her black hi-top converse. They both noticed the stark contrast in their shoes and laughed as if they knew that would happen. On the way to their destination, Beca occasionally took moments to admire all the curvatures in Luisa’s face that created the illusion of being carved by the soft touch of clouds. She wondered how she had come to know this woman, and how she was still alive in her presence. Luisa chuckled every time she caught Beca just blatantly staring at her with amazement written all over her face.

“Okay, so where are we going? Because you still haven’t disclosed that information to me,” Beca finally asked as Luisa pulled into the parking lot of a park. 

“You’re a bit late to ask that question, Maus.” Luisa turned to Beca, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her middle finger, and took Beca’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. She caressed the back of Beca’s hand with her thumb, and confessed, “Beca, there’s something I want you to know.” Beca knew Luisa was being serious when she used her first name and not her nickname, so she gently coaxed, “Go on. I’m listening.” Luisa breathed out slowly before continuing, “Well, I don’t really bring many people here, mainly because the past few years have made it difficult to open up to anyone, but if I’m honest with myself and you, I feel like I’ve known you forever though we literally just met a few days earlier.”

Luisa’s confession had an effect on her for her eyes were downcast, and welled up with tears. Beca reached over and nestled Luisa’s cheek, re-stitching the seams which were starting to come apart in front of her. “It’s okay. I’m right here. I know exactly how you feel Luisa, and I’m not saying that to make you feel better, I truly mean it. Sometimes I think I’m the only one who can see past your isolationism and appreciate what’s underneath,” Beca crooned, using the pad of her thumb to provide a form of solace. Luisa took Beca’s hand in hers and kissed her palm before saying, “Thank you, Maus. Now should we continue with our lunch?”

“I think we should. I really want to get to know you, no matter how much I feel I already know.” They both laughed as they got out of the car, and Luisa opened the trunk, revealing a cliche red and white checkered blanket and picnic basket full of lunch and other things. Luisa wrapped the blanket under the handle of the basket, pulled the basket out and grabbed another black case in the shape of a violin. Beca tried to carry the picnic basket, realizing it was way too heavy, ended up setting it back down on the ground. Luisa laughed really loudly and Beca loved the sound that was produced. With that, Luisa lifted one side and motioned for Beca to grab the other side. She complied and followed Luisa to their area high on a hill under a large maple tree where there was enough flat space to set up the blanket.

Beca was overtaken by the sheer beauty the view presented. The way the city line faded perfectly into the light blue of the Atlanta sky was just magnificent. The way the horizon seemed endless with a finite line tracing the farther regions dove into the depths of what nature was in its quintessence. The way Luisa’s arms encased Beca’s waist in a strong and secure embrace, Luisa resting her head on Beca’s shoulder, bled pure poetry into the scenery and placed an anchor in all of its elegance and delicacy Beca could get lost in. Beca leaned into Luisa’s front, allowing her body to be carried away by the subtleness in Luisa’s curves and steady breathing of her companion. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Luisa asked, breaking the silence with care.

“Yes, but not as near as beautiful as you,” Beca mused, placing her arms over Luisa’s. Luisa pulled away, sitting down on the blanket with her legs off to the side, and explained, “While I do enjoy your compliments, they really aren’t necessary Maus. You make your point greatly by just looking at me.” Beca went and sat down next to Luisa, sitting crisscrossed. “Okay, so where do we start?”

“I think we start with lunch,” Luisa answered, grabbing the basket and saying what she was pulling out as she pulled them out. “We have some of the American staples called peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I’ve never had one of these, and apparently, I had no childhood because of it.” Beca nearly died of laughter at the mention of the sandwiches being  _ an American staple _ , totally not expecting them. “Next we have some of these Capri-Sun’s,” Luisa pronounced incorrectly, saying the place instead of the juice.

“You mean Capri-Sun? The emphasis is on the last syllable, not the first,” Beca corrected, giggling like she was five.

“Yes, thank you. I just asked where the juice boxes were, and this is what I found. The flavors were really weird, so I got the one that made the most sense: Strawberry Kiwi.” Beca grabbed one, thanked Luisa and jabbed the straw through the perforated hole. “We also have some pretzels, a couple of apples, some fantastic wine, and napkins because I typically get messy with food.” Beca found herself smiling at the thought of Luisa having smeared peanut butter and jelly over her mouth. After deciding what to start eating, they gave each other brief bios of themselves, drinking wine in between sentences. In between sloppy gobbles of sandwich, Luisa said she was 33 years old, previously engaged but they didn’t work out for reasons Luisa didn’t mention, and that her biggest fear was dying on her own accord. Luisa was surprised she could tell Beca one of her darkest secrets but felt comfortable about it. When it was Beca’s turn, she said she was 28 years old, hasn’t been in a relationship since college, and her biggest fear was never being accepted for she was. While it sounded so cliche, Luisa understood that it was harder for Beca because she was younger and still a bit naive to the world and all its horrors.

Just as Luisa had said, she got a bit messy with food, and it looked like she tried shoving the sandwich into her mouth without opening it, so the spreads coated her lips. All Beca could do was laugh because Luisa looked so much like a child right now and she tried to wipe it off with a napkin, but the napkin kind of stuck to her face. “Help me! It won’t come off!” Luisa begged, her voice buzzing against the paper. Beca peeled the napkin off her face, picking off the shreds that stuck, and thought of how to remove the rest of the mess. Moving closer, Beca knelt in front of Luisa so she was eye to eye with her, and clasped Luisa’s face in her hands. Luisa knew what Beca was going to do from the hungry look in her eyes, and clutched Beca’s waist with the hand she wasn’t using to hold herself up. Beca kissed Luisa, licking her lips to remove the peanut butter and jelly before plunging her tongue into Luisa’s mouth. Luisa moaned at the taste of the spreads recently licked clean because the flavor was her new favorite thing to taste, though Beca would eventually top that.

Luisa laid down on her back, pulling Beca on top of her, still enveloped in the kiss. Beca quickly straddled Luisa’s waist, hovering above her to tantalize the goddess, and ventured to find one of Luisa’s hands. Once Beca had a hold on Luisa’s hand, fingers intertwined, she thrust it up to the side of Luisa’s head, holding it down to the fabric of the blanket. Beca felt a sort of roughness beneath Luisa’s sleeve on her wrist and wondered whether she had gotten pretzels in her shirt too, but didn’t ask. They pulled away, panting and staring into each other’s eyes when Luisa remembered she had something else. “Ooh, get up for a second. I have something else for you,” Luisa requested, patting Beca’s ass to signify getting up. Reluctantly, Beca sat up, sitting on Luisa’s thighs while Luisa fumbled with the black case to her right. It was at this moment Beca noticed that Luisa also had a bit of peanut butter on her forehead. “Oh Luisa,” Beca reprimanded, getting a napkin and wiping the peanut butter off. Returning her attention to the task at hand, Luisa turned back to the object beside her and upon opening the case, Beca saw what she had expected: an acoustic violin.

Luisa lifted the violin under her chin, tuned the strings a bit, and then grabbed her bow. Within seconds, she was playing the opening chords to, “Trade Mistakes” and began plucking the strings to create the guitar effect. When the time came, she began singing the lyrics, “ Placing a smile at the perfect event, gracing your skin with the side of my hand. If I ever leave I could learn to miss you with sentimental boy as my nom de plume . . . Let me save you of this wrong . . . “ Beca jumped in at the chorus, creating perfect harmony with Luisa. Luisa let Beca take over the second verse and she did background vocals before jumping back in at the next chorus. Both sang the bridge and headed into the climax a few notes higher than the other choruses, still achieving perfect harmony in their words. Luisa played the last few chords with her bow, tugging at Beca’s heartstrings with the glance of pure emotion in her eyes. Luisa had barely set down her violin before Beca was devouring her as tears flowed from her eyes. She returned Beca’s kiss with as much passion and emotion as Beca gave her, and she felt like she was in high school again, not caring about anything but what was in front of her and staying young for as long as possible. Beca didn’t stop with her ministrations until her body was pressed firmly into Luisa’s.

“You learned that for me? Didn’t that take you like hours?” Beca reflected, arms wrapped around Luisa’s neck.

“Yes, it took precisely 10 hours, 36 minutes, and I believe 47 seconds. But it was all worth it.” Beca laughed at the specific time, and kissed Luisa again, hearing those last words. Luisa now knew that she could trust Beca enough to tell her about everything. The only problem was actually saying the words. Luisa felt herself struggle to say the words, and felt Beca’s brow furrow against her forehead as she said, “B-Beca? T-There’s s-something I need to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Willst du mich wirklich so vor deinen Schülern abfeuern? Weil ich froh sein werde, ihnen eine Demonstration zu geben. -   
> Do you really want to get me fired up like this in front of your students? Because I will be glad to give them a demonstration.
> 
> Glauben Sie mir, ich würde eine Demonstration lieben, aber ich fürchte, es wäre zu grafisch für sie. - Believe me, I would love a demonstration, but I'm afraid it would be too graphic for them.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 99.9999999999% angst, and 0.0000000001% cute gay fluff.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Non-Con & Self Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Non-Con & Self Harm

**A Few Years Earlier**

 

Luisa came home from practice with the Atlanta Symphony, having nothing but good news and overwhelming love. She stood in the hallway in front of the door to her and her lover’s apartment, and checked her appearance: Black skirt was straight, gray polo was aligned and tucked in, white collar wasn’t wrinkled and popped up, and her then dark hair was pulled back and there were no flyaways. Recently, she had taken a keener eye to what she looked like, as her fiancé was very particular about it, but sometimes things got out of hand. Before a performance, she would check her outfit and make up a good fifteen times before deciding she was presentable. She was the main violinist, after all, making a name for herself as the greatest violinist in the U.S of A. Unfortunately for her, she never really chose that profession.

Her soon to be wife, Minette was what normal people would call abusive. To Luisa, she was just a bit overbearing and who lost her temper at times. It was her fault that she got in the way when Minette went ballistic, Luisa tried to convince herself. All of the things Luisa did were because of Minette. Her career as a violinist was forced upon her, and even her good girl charade. Minette, over the years, had grown fond of Luisa playing innocent, though Luisa was anything but pure. Most times when Luisa tried to retaliate, the fire would only be put out by Minette’s much bigger fire of anger. Luisa would try to start a conversation, but then that would escalate into full on arguments between the two, often times ending with Luisa on the ground, a bruise starting to form somewhere on her face and around her biceps, or slumped against a wall after being choked to near death.

What made the pandemonium even more unfair than it already was was that Luisa was still in love with Minette. Call her hopeful, but she honestly believed Minette was just at a bad place in her life and didn’t want to share her pains with Luisa. Luisa’s theory was disproved so many times, and on occasion, was shot down and forced down her throat with Minette being so straight-forward with her emotions. This hurt Luisa as much as, hell maybe even more, than when Minette physically abused her. They shared a bed, and when Luisa tried to curl up next to Minette, she was only greeted with, “Get the hell away from me.” Luisa would then roll back over, and whisper to herself, “Love you,” before crying herself to sleep. Sometimes, Luisa would carry on with her day, thinking only of Minette, and come home a bit too late to be met with anger and contempt. She found it ironic that Minette's name meant, "Love" in German, though Minette didn't love her.

This cycle of horrific events and symphony performances continued for years on end until Luisa was in her late twenties. By this point, Luisa had had enough of Minette’s torture, including waiting so long to get married, and she was going to break up with her that night, no matter what happened. She had already found a job as the German professor at Barden University, and quit her violinist job with the Symphony, hugging all of the conductors for the opportunity. She finally had done something she wanted to in nearly ten years, and she was so happy she did. Barden was supposed to be one of the better schools in Atlanta, and getting a job at the school was honorable in itself. So, over the past couple weeks, Luisa began packing her belongings for her move to a new apartment across town, closer to her new line of work, and away from Minette.

“Minette, there’s something I want to talk about,” Luisa timidly mentioned, running her fingers through her now light brown, nearly blonde hair. Her hair lightened up over the years, but her roots were still dark. “What is it, Luisa?” Minette snapped, sipping on her beer.

“Well, I . . . “

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I want to break up.” The sentence surprised Minette, her choking on her drink. Luisa was looking at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with her tormentor. “We’re going nowhere, Minette. We haven’t slept in ze same bed like normal people for months, and we’ve barely said ‘I love you’ in 6 years!” Luisa pleaded, slowly approaching Minette. Despite how tall Luisa was, Minette had a couple of inches on her and was stronger than Luisa. The probability of overtaking Luisa with a flick of her wrist was likely, so Luisa treaded carefully.

“We don’t say ‘I love you’ because that would be a lie,” Minette retorted, rage building inside.

“Have I ever lied to you?!” Luisa accidentally yelled, Minette slapping her across the face for raising her voice.

“You really want to play this game?! I could go all night if you do!”

“I’m just saying I’m tired of dealing with zis!”

“What’s this?” Minette motioned to the pretentious air between them.

“Zis fuckery ve call a relationship! I’m sorry, but I can’t be with you anymore! The sight of you absolutely disgusts me!” Luisa screamed, her English becoming more broken as she did, and she turned to walk away. Minette snatched Luisa’s wrist, crushing it in her fist, and rebutted, “Don’t fucking walk away from me! I’m not done with you!” Luisa ripped her arm from Minette’s grip, walked a few feet, and shouted, “But I’m done vit you!” her German accent becoming the forefront of her speech. Minette, flaming with malice, hurled the glass bottle in her hand at the door Luisa was heading to, and stormed over to Luisa, pushing her against the wood. Minette pinned Luisa’s back to the door, Luisa fighting to get away. “Let go of me, Minette! I told you I’m leaving!”

“The hell you are! You have your career with the Symphony ahead of you!”

“No, I don’t! I quit! I found a better job away from you!” For that, Luisa had a hand at her throat, cutting off her air supply. Her hands went to pull Minette from her throat, and couldn’t stop Minette’s other hand from drifting up her red t-shirt and splaying itself over her taut abs. By then, Minette’s actions were too far along to stop, and suddenly Luisa found Minette’s hand in her jeans, squirming to get away before Minette actually did anything. “Is this what you wanted?! An actual relationship?! Because this is what happens in actual relationships?!” Crying, Luisa shrieked, “No! Stop Minette! Please!” Up until this point, Luisa had been able to keep breathing because she held Minette’s hand at bay, but all of her strength was gone when her actual innocence was taken from her. Her arms went numb, as did the rest of her body like she was having an out-of-body experience and this was just a nightmare.

Luisa never looked at Minette after she was left to fall to the ground, violated, broken, and alone. In an adrenaline rush, Luisa grabbed the last of her things, including her violin, and left the apartment for good, slamming the door behind her. Her new job didn’t start for another month, as school came back in September and it was the beginning of August. She took that month to try and cope with the situation she just faced. Throughout that month, she often times didn’t get to sleep until five in the morning, then slept for about an hour before her internal clock woke her. All she could do was think about what she had been through in the last decade, and where she had to start over. After thinking about herself for a while, Luisa decided it was best for her to see a therapist to help her get out of her own head. So, a week before school started, she sat patiently in the waiting room of an office that was so stereotypical, anyone couldn’t’ve figured out where she was.

She glanced at her watch: 2:56 pm, her appointment was at 3 and her nerves were shot to no return. She had filled out the paperwork a while ago, figuring it would take a while, but she had finished ten minutes early and was left to her own devices for the time period. Eventually, an average height woman with long brunette hair just like Minette’s walked out of her office, reading off a clipboard with many papers attached. “Luisa Meyer?” Luisa cautiously raised her hand, and rose, her wedges giving her extra height. The woman had to look up at Luisa since she was so tall but motioned for her to come inside. The room was wide, with windows at the back, and had a couch with a few chairs around it. Luisa sat at the end of the couch and answered all of the therapist’s questions, most she’s already answered on the paperwork. The meeting proved to be ineffective, as her therapist said, “Women rape women. That’s called sexual molestation.”

Those words haunted Luisa for a year after that, her not going to see any therapist. Her next problem came with all her other ones, closing her mind off from reality and trapping her in the hell she created. She frequently thought about what the consequences would be, and the only one she could think of was permanently wearing long sleeves or a ton of concealing bracelets. She chose to wear long sleeves every day, though the weather didn’t agree with her decision. She had managed to get away from Minette, but Luisa felt she was always looming. The years of pain and agony led her to this moment when there was still pain and agony, but it was self-inflicted for Luisa’s mind was now hardwired for punishment and the color red. Red was Luisa’s new favorite color because seeing the hue run from her wrists meant she needed to improve, and improving was what Luisa did best. Or so she thought.

Her workday would be fine, except one student was being rude and she told them off, which would elicit another slice across her wrist. As time went on, the number of marks grew, and so did her anxiety for everything. She had the constant need to achieve perfection, regardless of the cost. She would sometimes sacrifice days of sleep to get something correct. She didn’t care how insignificant. When she thought of love and finding it again, all that came to mind was triggering memories. In order to stop herself from cutting, she built up a persona she lived under to protect herself from the outside world, and she nicknamed this persona, “The Kommissar”. No one but her knew about this persona, and they all judged her for the sarcastic, heartless, and cold personality she assumed almost every day. Recently, the softer form of Luisa has come out for some reason she can’t explain, but for the first time in two years, she didn’t mind.

********

“And that’s how I got these scars,” Luisa declared, her sleeves rolled up to show Beca the raised scars on each of her wrists. Luisa’s voice had gone solemn since she had started to explain, and Beca could see why. She gently took Luisa’s wrists in her hands, her warm palms covering the scars, and pulled Luisa into a kiss, promising, “I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. Not even you.” Luisa knew right then that she loved Beca because she, of all people, knew of her past and still accepted her for who she was. Though the feeling was overwhelming, Luisa resisted the urge to tell Beca out of fear for Beca not feeling the same way. Instead, she kissed Beca back, clung to Beca’s neck with a tenacious dominance, and laid back with Beca sprawled on top of her. A few kisses later, Beca was on her back, gasping when Luisa made her way down Beca’s neck, lightly nipping. Beca tangled her hands in Luisa’s hair, tugging mildly when Luisa ground her hips into Beca’s, as Luisa unbuttoned Beca’s flannel the rest of the way. Beca moved her hands to Luisa’s shoulders and pushed to be dominant, but she pushed too hard and they ended up rolling all the way down the hill. Beca let out a playful yell as she crashed into Luisa’s side when she reached the bottom of her ride. They both laughed and watched as each other’s eyes wavered from happiness to curiosity 

 

To love.


	5. Like A Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiciness and Smut tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so short. I planned out the rest of the story and this didn't have many bullet points. Ha.
> 
> Also, homophobic language is used.

Friedrich had had enough. He was failing his German course, and he only blamed one person: Frau Meyer. He knew it was partly his fault but she was the one who didn’t correct him. He tried to ask what he did wrong so many times he wondered how she was still a teacher anymore because he didn’t seem to be learning anything new. He found it hard to believe that she was regarded as the top German professor in the state of Georgia. He continued to rant about his vendetta and hatred towards Luisa as he walked down the language wing of Barden the day before winter break lets out. He pulled out his thesis paper that was littered with red scrawlings, saying to himself, “I swear if this bitch doesn’t change my grade . . . “ He walked a few more feet, and he was at her door. He was about to reach for the handle when he caught sight of what was happening in his German professor’s room: Frau Meyer was by the desk, hunched over a tiny brunette who was shirtless, and they were clearly making out. Frau Meyer’s hands placed firmly on the other woman’s waist and hips, the brunette’s were clawing at Frau Meyer’s polo and cradling Frau Meyer’s cheek. Friedrich was stopped dead in his tracks, wondering exactly how this happened.

******** 

Beca walked into the room carrying two bags, one her purse and other contained her notebooks and school supplies. “Hey, Luisa. How was your day?” Luisa sat back in her chair, greeting the visitor to her room with a sincere, “Hey Beca. Honestly, it vas complete  Scheisse.” Luisa rubbed her face and breathed out, remembering what her horrendous day had been like: Friedrich kept asking ridiculous questions he should’ve had the answer to in German 5, and everyone else was just a jackass. “I’m sorry, I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better,” Beca explained as she watched Luisa clear off her desk of the various papers and her laptop. Luisa shrugged when she thought to herself, “I know one thing that would make me feel better.” Beca set her things down on a nearby chair, ran her fingers through her straightened hair, and crossed her arms across her chest, huffing out a long held breath. Luisa immediately stopped what she was doing when she saw Beca’s stressed expression on her face. “Is everything alright Maus?”

“Yeah totally. It’s just . . . Nevermind, you’ll think I’m crazy.”

“Beca I  _ already  _ think you’re crazy because you actually tolerate me,” Luisa joked, getting a half laugh from Beca.

“Well, actually, there’s something I wanted to tell you.” 

“I’m listening.” Luisa had finished packing her things and stood behind her desk with her hands in her pockets. 

“I don’t really know how to say this without actually saying it,” Beca started, walking around Luisa’s desk, and stood in front of her. Luisa looked over her once, taking in her blue Henley shirt and dark green yoga pants matched with cute gray booties. Beca cleared her throat before stumbling, “Luisa . . . I . . . I uh lo—”

Luisa placed her finger over Beca’s lips, shushing, “It’s fine Maus. I love you too.”

Beca nearly jumped onto Luisa when she wrapped her arms around Luisa’s neck and kissed her passionately, being more insistent and forceful. Luisa kissed back, pushing Beca back toward the desk. She picked Beca up by her waist, setting her down on the desk, and got closer by getting in between Beca’s legs. Beca ran her hands down to Luisa’s shoulders, slipping off her blazer, and continued to venture down to her waist where they gently massaged Luisa’s ab muscles. Luisa growled lowly, lips vibrating against Beca’s neck as they went to her collarbone. Being cautious not to push too far, Beca found Luisa’s wrists and slowly unbuttoned her sleeves, pushing them up to her elbows. Luisa didn’t seem to mind and shivered when she felt Beca’s cool palms over her hot forearms.

Luisa moved her hands back down to Beca’s waist as Beca pulled out Luisa’s ponytail, their lips connecting once again. Luisa’s hands slipped underneath Beca’s shirt, holding the smaller woman against her body as she stripped the shirt. Luisa’s hair tickled Beca’s neck when Luisa pushed Beca down onto the desk, folding Beca’s legs around her waist. Hands at Beca’s hips, and Beca gripping her collar, Luisa ravaged Beca’s mouth, tongue invading her personal space, not that Beca minded. There was a small gasp from somewhere inside or outside the room, but the women didn’t hear it. They were too enveloped in their own world of pure love, and lust. Beca’s breath caught when Luisa pinned her arms to the desk and began to lightly trace her way down Beca’s torso. Beca’s head tilted back when she felt Luisa’s lips brush over her stomach, her heated, velvety palms on Beca’s bare waist. 

********

Friedrich watched in near horror as Frau Meyer experimented with the other woman who he vaguely recognized seeing in the music hall of the school. Friedrich thought for a bit before deciding he would get revenge. His years of failed tests and bombed assignments were enough for him to pull out his phone and video tape what the two women were doing to each other. He started the video just in time to catch Frau Meyer with her hand over the other woman’s breast, the light blue lace bra strap pushed off her shoulder. The brunette held the blonde’s hand to her chest while her other arm was wrapped around Frau Meyer’s neck, pulling her down to her neck to be devoured by the blonde. Frau Meyer pulled away slightly, asked the brunette, “Can I . . . ?”, and, after getting approval from the smaller woman, slid her hand underneath the fabric. “God Luisa! You don’t need to ask every time you want to do something,” the brunette pointed out. They were speaking at full volume and Friedrich could hear them perfectly, enhancing his revenge video.

“I’m sorry, but I really haven’t done zis before,” Frau Meyer responded, resuming her kissing.

“I’m all yours. Eat me right now, if you want to,” The brunette suggested, gasping as Frau Meyer bit down on her neck.

“I totally would, if I knew how to. Being a 33-year-old virgin is an absolute curse,” Frau Meyer confessed, pulling the brunette upright by her face. The smaller woman grabbed the blonde’s hands, intertwining their fingers together, and kissed her again before hopping off the desk. The brunette planted her hands firmly on the blonde’s waist, that being the only place the brunette could reach without being on her tiptoes and pushed her back into the chair behind her. Frau Meyer landed in the office chair and rolled back a few inches into the wall as the brunette mounted her.

******** 

Luisa watched as Beca straddled her lap, clasping her hands to the wall on both sides Luisa’s face. “Let me know if I go too far,” Beca whispered, dipping her head down, and captured Luisa’s lips with her teeth as Luisa’s hands wandered up Beca’s back. Luisa pulled her closer, wanting to fulfill her fantasy of Beca’s body against hers. Beca brought her hands off the wall and down to the buttons on Luisa’s polo, unbuttoning them one by one until her hands rested on Luisa’s stomach. Beca went to move them once she realized how triggering that might be, but Luisa snatched one of Beca’s hands and calmly placed it over her heart. “I don’t vant you to feel like you can’t touch me Beca. It’s going to be different with you,” Luisa reassured, kissing Beca to confirm. Carefully, Beca removed Luisa’s polo and lightly kissed down from her lips to her neck. Luisa’s arms bundled tightly around Beca’s lower back when she pulled their bodies flush against each other, warm, slick skin meeting cool skin and vice versa.

Luisa let her head fall back to allow Beca more access to her neck. Beca weaved her fingers through Luisa’s hair, while her other hand played with the various reactions she could stir from the woman beneath her. Adding pressure here and there, Beca found Luisa was most responsive when she pressed down just below her belly button, causing Luisa to moan quietly and arch further into Beca. “Du willst, dass ich deine Jungfräulichkeit nehme. Bist du nicht Katze?” Beca whispered closely to Luisa’s ear, the German rough. Luisa threw her head forward, burying her face in Beca’s neck, and coarsely alternating between kisses and bites, none of which was kind. “Ja Maus. Bitte, fick mich,” Luisa roughed out, her not knowing the sound of her voice it had become so tainted by arousal. Luisa’s nails carved themselves into Beca’s side and the back of her neck when she put some distance between them. 

“Nasty claws meine Katze has, but this is enough for now,” Beca explained, her hands rubbing Luisa’s shoulders to calm her down from the high she started.

“Vhat do you mean?”

“I’ve pushed enough of your boundaries, for now, considering I got you like a quarter naked. Plus you don’t want your first time to be in an office. That’s so unromantic.”

“Anyvhere with you is romantic,” Luisa complimented, kissing Beca. Beca climbed off of Luisa, put her shirt back on, and helped Luisa back into hers. They talked for a few more minutes, gathering their belongings and fixing themselves, before leaving for winter break.

“Hey, are you doing anything in the next week?” Luisa asked as they walked out of the building together, holding hands like girlfriends do. 

“Probably drinking a shit ton of hot chocolate, and watching classic Christmas specials. You wanna join me?” 

“Ja, I think that sounds nice. But we need to promise something.”

“That is?” 

“We won’t get any gifts since we just started out, and not to mention each other’s company will be rewarding enough.”

“Sounds fair. I can live with that.” Beca nodded her head as she looked to Luisa, who was staring at her the entire time. They walked a few more minutes and arrived at Beca’s car. Luisa gave Beca a goodbye kiss before challenging her to a race out of the parking lot. Beca waited for Luisa to climb into her car, then the race began. Beca was in the lead, still following the speed limit, but then Luisa came out of nowhere and cut her off, going slightly above the limit. Beca gasped when she saw Luisa stick her tongue out at her in the rear-view mirror, but kept going the limit.

********

As soon as Friedrich saw them get up, he stopped recording and quickly left. He got in his car and sent out a mass text with the video he just recorded to nearly everyone in his contact list.

_ Look at these faggot teachers fuck on a desk! And there’s more. Frau Meyer is still a virgin! _

Within minutes, people started responding:

_ Ew wtf! _

**_I always knew she was a dyke._ **

_ Who’s the one in blue? _

**_Holy shit! That’s Ms. Mitchell!_ **

_ What? She’s gay! I’ve had a crush on her since sophomore year! _

**_Well, you’ve been barking up the wrong tree for years._ **

_ What is wrong with them? _

**_Wait Frau Meyer is still a virgin! Isn’t she in her thirties?_ **

_ No wonder she’s such an uptight bitch! _

Friedrich read the incoming texts and felt proud of himself. “That’ll teach the faggot bitch to fail me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Du willst, dass ich deine Jungfräulichkeit nehme. Bist du nicht Katze? - You want me to take your virginity. Don't you Cat?
> 
> Ja Maus. Bitte, fick mich - Yes Mouse. Please, fuck me.


	6. Candyland Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas fluff, but mostly smut. Haha, no more virgins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I placed this so close to Christmas time, it makes sense that I would have a Christmas chapter, so here it is.

Christmas in Atlanta was like it was in New York, only less snow and a smaller tree. The lights twinkled an assortment of colors, creating a rainbow vibe on the cityscape in the distance. The view was incredible from the wall of window, allowing for the most amount of detail to come in with the sun or moonlight. The sun had just set, the sky a deep purple with wispy pink clouds. The city wasn’t as warm as it typically was on Christmas Eve, but was above 48 degrees so it wasn’t completely freezing. This didn’t stop Beca and Luisa from cuddling up next to each other on the couch under a flannel blanket, drinking hot chocolate with tons of mini-marshmallows drowning in the beverage. The past few days have been wasted with never ending conversations about themselves, snuggles, and cliche Christmas celebrations that involved couples. 

This afternoon, they had spent hours admiring each other and styling each other’s hair. Beca curled Luisa’s hair to a medium curl so they were wide and bouncy. Beca’s hair was straightened with two strands braided and pulled back, pinned to each other to create a small braided crown of sorts. After spending almost the entire day in each other’s arms on Luisa’s bed, they decided to make hot chocolate and watch  _ How The Grinch Stole Christmas. _ Now, with an entire pan of brownies nearly gone, the movie nearly over, and hot chocolate drank, Beca and Luisa laid on the couch, discussing what to do next. “We could always go to bed,” Beca suggested, making another excuse to be wrapped up in Luisa’s arms.

“I’m not really that tired,” Luisa commented, getting up and taking the leftover brownies to the kitchen to be covered.

“Are you sure? Because I thought I heard you lightly snoring behind me. It was quite cute actually.”

“Ja, Maus. Not to mention it’s only like 8:30. We have the rest of the night ahead of us.”

“Okay then. What do you suggest we do?” 

Luisa put her finger to her chin while pondering the question, knowing she was going to get one thing accomplished tonight, but clarified, “Honestly?” 

“Honestly.”

“I think ve should drink eggnog spiked with rum until we’re . . . what you Americans say . . . drunk off our asses.”

“Seriously? Because I would love to see you drunk.”

“Ja. And I think you would be funnier drunk.” Luisa quickly popped one of her pills into her mouth, finishing her hot chocolate to chase it down.

“I always forget to ask, but what do you take? I constantly see you taking pills and never know what they are if you don’t mind me asking.” 

“No worries Maus, it’s only a vitamin,” Luisa lied, covering another problem from Beca.

“You seem a bit young to be taking vitamins.”

“I’m nearly in my mid-thirties, and I have to take a vitamin. Is zhat really a big deal?”

“Mid-thirties? Damn, you’re getting old, but you’re as beautiful as you were yesterday,” Beca teased, holding Luisa’s pink sweatshirt wrapped waist, and kissed her on the lips. Luisa reciprocated the kiss, palming Beca’s face, and pulled away saying, “You’re not that far behind, you’re almost thirty yourself.” Beca developed a smug smirk as she thought of something for them to do.

“Let’s see who can chug a quart of rum-spiked eggnog without throwing up.”

“Oh Maus, I will surely drink you under the table. But if you really vant to lose, I’m in.”

The competition was over within two minutes. Beca didn’t even get halfway finished with hers before she had to come up for air, and Luisa was already done. “How the hell did you do that?” Beca interrogated, breathing heavier than normal. 

“Vhat did I say, Maus? And over the years, I’ve learned to hold my breath for fairly long periods of time.” By the time Beca realized what Luisa meant, she was heading upstairs yelling, “I’ll be back Maus. Sit down and choose another movie to watch.” Beca complied, placing the rest of her eggnog in the fridge before sitting back down on the couch and finding  _ A Christmas Story.  _

Upstairs, Luisa was debating with herself over whether she should continue with her plan. “Zhe worst zhat could happen is zhat she says ve should vait,” Luisa becoming really German when she’s stressed. She breathed for a few seconds, calming herself down and finally deciding to just go for it. A few minutes later, she heard the opening music to  _ A Christmas Story _ and decided this was a perfect time. “Tiny Maus! Get up here, I have a surprise for you.”

Beca paused the movie, got up, and made her way to the spiral staircase. She started to climb up step by step, admonishing, “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t get—” Her sentence was cut off by the sight of Luisa lying on her stomach, head resting on the palm of her hand, and only wearing her indigo colored lingerie. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her curled blonde hair thrown to one side, and her slightly biting her lower lip with eyebrows raised that gave off a clear sense of sensuality. Beca was frozen at the top of the stairs, in awe over her girlfriend’s unadulterated beauty. It wasn’t until Luisa rolled off the bed and walked over to her that Beca could manage, “Wha-what are you doing?” without staring at Luisa’s breasts. Luisa imprisoned Beca’s face in her hands, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along Beca’s jaw line. “It’s my gift to you . . . me.” Her words carried all the naughtiness of an experienced seducer, but all the innocence of the virgin she was. Beca could barely breathe because she was presented with the most beautiful body in her life, and the flaws just made her more beautiful, made her more real.

“A-are you sure you don’t want to wait a bit longer?” Beca choked out, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s waist.

“Maus, I’ve waited more than ten years. I think I”m ready,”

“Alright, but I need to explain a few things to you.”

“Fair enough. I need to know what you’re going to do so I don’t . . . what do the Americans say . . . lose my shit.”

Luisa sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs, and focused on Beca. Beca looked at Luisa’s overly excited grin with wide eyes and kindly requested, “Please don’t look at me like that. It honestly will get really creepy.” Luisa toned down her grin and straightens out her legs, leaning against the headrest of the bed, which was silver metal with a stencil cut out in the shape of vines weaving together. Beca thought for a moment before explaining, “Okay so, first I need to finish undressing you. Then, I’m going to lay you down and stick my fingers inside of you, and quite possibly my tongue. After that, you’ll feel something a bit weird, but pleasurable.”

“Fine. Get started.”

Beca gave a quick nod as she pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side. Rather ungracefully, Beca pushed off her sweatpants and took her hair out of the arrangement it was before. She called Luisa to the edge of the bed, Luisa’s legs hanging off the edge in a seated position. Beca angled Luisa’s head so she was staring looking her in the eye. Beca kissed her, inching in between her legs and pushing her back. Luisa pulled away, “Vait. Vhat am I supposed to do?” 

“Anything that comes naturally.” With that, Luisa gripped Beca’s waist and let her push her down to the bed, bodies brushing over each other’s. Beca straddled Luisa’s waist and grabbed her ribcage just below the beginning of her indigo bra. Beca’s kisses trailed down from her lips to Luisa’s collarbone as she reached around her body and unclasped the article of clothing. She removed Luisa’s bra, letting it slip off the side of the bed. As Luisa didn’t know what else to do, she mimicked Beca’s actions, and took off Beca’s bra, pulling her down on top of herself. Beca resumed kissing Luisa, telling her in between kisses, “Ready for the next step?” 

“Ja. Touch me, Maus.” 

Beca kissed her way down Luisa’s body, stopping briefly to appreciate Luisa’s breasts, and finished at her stomach. Her muscles were already taut, and Beca made Luisa jump when she rested her hands on Luisa’s hips, sliding the lace indigo down Luisa’s long, precious legs. Luisa had no idea what was happening to her. She had never been seen like this, all speechless, breathless, and dying to be touched. She desperately searched for Beca with closed eyes for she feared that if she opened them, she wouldn’t be able to contain herself. She scared Beca a bit, and Beca rushed up to Luisa’s slightly pained expression. “Bist du in Ordnung, Katze?” Beca asked, kissing Luisa for comfort. “Ja, Maus. Ich weiß nur nicht was das ist,” Luisa whimpered, moving Beca’s hand to her stomach. Her skin had gotten slick from the sweat accumulated, and Luisa could barely control herself, much less her reactions. For some fun, Beca applied pressure to the buildup, knowing exactly what it was. Luisa let out a high-pitched sigh at the contact, and her eyes flew wide open as did her mouth. Beca saw how dark Luisa’s eyes had gotten, and how dilated her pupils were, the want and desire intoxicating. 

“Oh, Katze. That’s called want. Your body’s telling me to touch you right here,” Beca teased, moving her hand further down. Luisa’s eyebrows furrowed as she closed her eyes tightly. She couldn’t regulate her body responses. Her back arched into Beca, she aggressively pulled Beca down onto her by Beca’s hips, and she growled deep and low in her throat. Beca played this to her advantage and planned to keep teasing Luisa until she was begging for her climax. She bit down on Luisa’s lip and ground her hips down into Luisa’s, keeping a regular rhythm that was slow and purposeful. Luisa gasped and wove her legs around Beca’s to bring her closer to the heat burning her core alive. The only thing keeping her sane was Beca’s occasional bite on her neck, and she would’ve been far off in another world if it weren’t for the anchor of pain.

Beca’s hand ventured lower and found its way in between Luisa’s thighs. Luisa tried to get Beca’s hand inside of her, but she knew Beca had complete control over her, bending Luisa to her own will. Luisa had one arm around Beca’s back with her hand in Beca’s hair, and the other arm around Beca’s waist, nails digging into her spine. Beca pressed her palm onto Luisa clit, slipping a finger inside of her. Luisa cried out as her head fell back onto the pillows, Beca biting at the base of her neck to gain more leverage. Luisa’s breathing erupted into fits of gasps followed by high-pitched whimpers of German. “Maus bitte! Ich sterbe! Gib mir mehr!” Luisa whined into Beca’s mouth as she bit Beca’s lower lip. Beca quieted Luisa with her tongue and taunted, “Oh really? Your dying, well then let’s kill you some more.” Beca added another finger inside Luisa and pushed harder against her throbbing clit. “Ich muss dich beißen, Maus,” Luisa roughly breathed into Beca’s ear, her nails going further into Beca’s back and neck. Beca moaned with the sharp pain of Luisa’s nails in her skin, and demanded, “Bite me Katze!”  Luisa’s teeth interred themselves in Beca’s shoulder as Beca thrust harder and faster into her, their hips gyrating together. Luisa’s lungs felt like they were on fire, and every gasp of air she took felt so good, but she knew it hurt. 

Luisa pulled her teeth from Beca’s shoulder and screamed loudly as Beca inserted another finger and continued heaving vigorously, Luisa’s lips coated lightly with blood. All slick skin, unknown kinks, and hot breath, Luisa was losing her mind while she was on the verge of orgasm. Beca nipped at Luisa’s neck just below her jaw, and Luisa’s eyes partially rolled back into her head, a fluttery high breath escaping her lips. Beca knew by the way Luisa’s breath quickened that she was close, but wanted to prolong Luisa’s first experience so she slowed her pace a bit. Luisa noticed, tugged Beca’s hair a bit, and begged, “Hör nicht auf! Es fühlt sich zu gut an zu stoppen!” Luisa’s voice hit high notes only possible when her voice was properly warmed up, and seeing as it isn’t, she felt her throat was being torn apart. She was surprised she could form coherent and full sentences given how fucked up her mind was right now. She could barely remember her own name, and she was screaming the most vulgar and erotic sentences she ever heard in a voice too hyped up on arousal and sex to be recognized. Seeing that Luisa knew what she wanted, Beca followed her instructions and didn’t stop, but went faster than she had before. Beca rocked her hips against Luisa’s to keep up with her thrusts, their stomachs plastered together from sweat. Luisa could feel the ecstasy build up inside her, and she knew how hard this was going to hit her. Luisa pulled Beca’s head up to hers by her hair, Beca hissing from the pain, and kissed her hard and passionately. 

The tang of iron infected their kiss as Beca thrust once more and Luisa’s first wave of pleasure shook through her body. Luisa didn’t break the kiss but leaned in more, eyes squeezed shut and brows knit together. She tightened her hold on Beca’s legs with her own, putting more pressure on the area ridden with heat and tension. Beca pulled away from the kiss, and kept their foreheads together as she ordered Luisa, “Come on Katze, let me hear you purr.” The second wave pulsed through Luisa’s body at an alarming rate, with a pleasurable pain to accompany. Luisa nearly tore Beca’s back open with her nails as she drug them across the flesh. Luisa removed her hand from Beca’s lower back and replaced it in the headrest, gripping the cut metal so hard she made a slit across her palm and the insides of her fingers. She shrieked in pain and bliss, feeling so many sensations at once. The third and final wave did a lot more than Luisa expected it to. The pleasure created was stabbing and pumping through her system with such ferocity, Luisa cried out as she cried, the emotion too much for her to handle. Luisa let Beca have her neck while her screams subsided to gasps and her gasps to deep breaths. Luisa was still high, but the thrill was gone and she was really sweaty. 

“Your sweat smells like cinnamon,” Beca commented, staring into Luisa’s eyes. 

“Ich würde es nicht wissen, ich kann kaum Englisch sprechen,” Luisa responded, her native tongue being the only thing she knew right now. Luisa’s eyes were slightly bloodshot, and Beca wondered if she actually had fucked Luisa’s brains out. Her pupils were still blown wide, and her arms, which were resting around her head, shook slightly like she was on a sugar rush. Her hair fanned out around her as she caught her breath. Beca took this opportunity to get her erotica on, removing her wet fingers from Luisa, and said, “Du musst kein Englisch sprechen, um das zu verstehen.” Luisa sat up with Beca sitting her lap, licking her fingers clean one by one. Beca finished the second one, complimenting, “You are as delicious as you look. You should really try yourself.” She went to lick off her forefinger, but Luisa caught her by the wrist and delicately took Beca’s finger in her mouth, sucking her fluids off. The sight made Beca realize she just devirginized a sex goddess, and that she may have to pay for that. Luisa released Beca’s finger with a wet pop, running her hands up the sides of Beca’s thighs. Her hands settled on Beca’s waist, thumbs ghosting over her stomach. Beca held her arms around Luisa’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was soft and tender, much like Luisa’s clit right now, but held more passion than either experienced before. Luisa brought Beca closer, and asked, “Can I try now?” Though she was a virgin anymore, the innocence was still in her voice as she requested to be dominant. “Alright, fine." 

“Can you tell me if I’m doing it right?” Luisa’s anxiety over this insignificant thing, Beca thought, was the most adorable thing ever. 

“No problem Katze,” Beca agreed, Luisa flipping them over onto Beca’s back. Their lips locked a few times before Luisa strayed to Beca’s neck and down further. Beca’s hands were lost in Luisa’s hair as Luisa made her way down Beca’s tiny torso. Luisa paused at her belly button, looking up and asking, “How about now?” Beca found one of Luisa’s hands, intertwined fingers, and looked down at her before confirming, “Yes, Katze.” Beca’s smug smirk disappeared when she felt Luisa kiss particularly close to her hipbone. Luisa kissed down further, lightly nipping at Beca’s inner thigh before asking again. “How about now, Maus?”

“Y-Yes.” Beca’s voice became shaky as Luisa progressed with her kisses, eventually kissing Beca’s tense clitoris. Beca shivered at the touch, going numb under the feeling. She unconsciously rolled her hips, silently begging for more. Luisa swiped her tongue across Beca’s clit twice or thrice before sliding it inside. Beca let out a breathy moan as Luisa slid two fingers in along with her tongue. Luisa gently caressed Beca’s clit with her fingers, removing her tongue, and asked, “How about now, Maus?” Beca gasped, then answered, “Ja, Katze. Mehr.” Luisa kissed Beca’s clit once more, sucking on the tissue while slowly pumping into Beca with her fingers. She added another finger, speeding up her pace, and within minutes, Beca was screaming, “Yes, Katze! Yes!” Luisa cleaned up the incident, licking nearly every crevice between Beca’s thighs, and kissed her way back up to Beca’s lips, but not forgetting to stop and bite at Beca’s chest. 

"What was that?" Beca asked when Luisa was eye to eye.

"I vas doing what came naturally, as you told me to do."

Legs tangled, hands holding, bodies pressed together, and lips locked. This is how they spent the rest of winter break.

“Vhat do you Americans say? Ah, Merry Christmas, Maus.”

“Best Christmas Ever. Hands down.” Another soft, romantic kiss full of passion sealed the perfect ending to their Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bist du in Ordnung, Katze? - Are you alright, Cat?  
> Ich weiß nur nicht, was das ist - I just don't know what this is.  
> Maus bitte! Ich sterbe! Gib mir mehr! - Mouse, please! I'm dying! Give me more!  
> Ich muss dich beißen, Maus - I have to bite you, Mouse.  
> Hör nicht auf! Es fühlt sich zu gut an zu stoppen! - Don't stop! It feels too good to stop!  
> Ich würde es nicht wissen, ich kann kaum Englisch sprechen - I wouldn't know, I can barely speak English.  
> Du musst kein Englisch sprechen, um das zu verstehen. - You don't have to speak English to understand this.


	7. Born This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so normal day at Barden, including roasts and sarcasm. It's always a fun time with Aubrey and her homophobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! It really helps knowing someone is actually reading this.

Word of Beca and Luisa’s half-hookup spread quickly. Within two days of the video being sent out, almost the entire school knew about their relationship. Even the teachers, not including Beca and Luisa. Of course, there was backlash from the students, but the teachers only gossiped about the situation among themselves. Their criticisms were much more underhanded than the students as they only talked about it when neither one of the victims was in the room. But that didn’t mean the explicit homophobia and hatred hurt any less. Beca and Luisa had no idea of what was going on in the underground network of news at the university until they arrived back after New Years. The way each of them found out varied greatly.

Beca walked into her class a bit earlier than she normally would, set her bags down next to her desk, and prepared for the day ahead. All was normal up until one guy in the back shouted, “Hey Ms. Mitchell! Can you fuck me on my desk too? Or do you only fuck women?” Beca was equally confused and disturbed at the remark, but disregarded it and continued with her organizing. Not even a minute later, someone else jeered, “How’s the German pussy? Was it as cold-hearted as Frau Meyer?” Beca’s head snapped up to the voice at the sound of Luisa’s name, an even more surprised and agitated. She looked to Emily, whose anxiety was written over her face, and motioned to the door before walking out into the hall. When Emily came into the hallway, Beca barely heard someone yell, “Don’t let her eat you out, Em!”

Beca quickly asked Emily, “Do you know what the hell they’re talking about? ‘Cause I swear, if you outed me to the entire school—" 

“I didn’t out you, Ms. Mitchell.”

“One, I think we’re on a pretty personal basis so just call me Beca, but not in front of anyone. Two, then what are they talking about?”

“Well, a video of you and Frau Meyer basically naked and swallowing each other while she, you know, touched you,” Emily explained, pulling up the video.

“What?!” Beca screamed, snatching Emily’s phone. She played the video to see herself pinned down onto Luisa’s desk, Luisa kissing and biting her neck, and her breathing out embarrassingly heavy. Beca watched the full video in horror, pulling at her hair when she ran her fingers through the brunette locks. Once the video ended, Beca scrolled through the texts, reading a bunch of homophobic slurs, until she came across one that was very alarming.

**_I’m posting this to Facebook._ **

“Fuck, I’m screwed,” Beca admitted, before realizing the full effects of this anonymous person’s actions. She knew if she was harassed for this, Luisa would be put through hell because almost everyone hated her as they didn’t know her like Beca did. “Oh God, Luisa!”

“Who?” Emily asked, not recognizing the name. 

“Frau Meyer! My girlfriend!” Beca yelled maybe a bit too loud. She started to walk away before remembering she had a class to teach. She regretted that she couldn’t see Luisa for another two classes, but tried to make the best of it. She hurried back into the classroom, sending Emily back to her seat, and found her phone. She signed on, opened her messages, and heard someone exclaim, “Are you texting your bitch girlfriend?” Beca clenched her phone in her fist, slammed it down on her desk, and stared the student down.

“In fact, yes I am. And if you use that language again, you’ll be sent to the Dean’s office!" 

“Not like he’s going to do anything, he doesn’t take too kindly to faggots like you.”

“And I don’t take too kindly to threats, Alex! Now be quiet and work on your projects. As far as I’m concerned, it’s due in a week and I’m sure almost none of you have started.” 

The reprimand quieted everyone, and Beca heaved out a sigh as she sat in her chair, focusing on trying to get a hold of Luisa before something happened.

_ Luisa, stay calm and meet me in the break room after next period. _

What Beca didn’t know was that Luisa was already going through hell. 

********

Luisa had everything set up for her first class and was just tying up some loose ends on her laptop when students began arriving. She barely looked up from her screen once, concentration making itself known in her scrunched eyebrows and making her oblivious to the rising conflict. The more students that came in, the more comments and criticisms, and the more distracting conversations. Luisa finished typing out next week’s lesson plan, closed the document, and opened today’s lesson. She switched her mouse off, getting up to introduce the class. When the projector came on, what appeared wasn’t her laptop screen, but someone else’s, and the operator hit play on an unknown video. “Who’s doing zis?” Luisa demanded, not looking at the projector screen which displayed her over top a shirtless and submissive Beca, kissing and prodding the brunette on her desk. Luisa finally turned to watch the video when people started making weird movements with their tongues between two fingers at her. Her confused expression quickly turned embarrassed and horrified at the same time as she faced herself fondling Beca’s breast and confessing,  “I’m sorry, but I really haven’t done zis before.” Luisa’s face drained of all color, and she was dumbfounded as she watched what she thought was sacred and intimate time with someone she loved.

“I totally would, if I knew how to. Being a 33-year-old virgin is an absolute curse,” was the next secret-exposing line that the class reacted to, everyone yelling some form of, “No wonder she’s such a cold-hearted bitch! No one has fucked her yet.” Somewhere else in the room, someone responded, “I don’t see why anyone would want to!” Everyone laughed at the roast, chewing up the peas and carrots, and went back to watching their professor being mounted. By this point, Luisa had seen enough and scolded, “Zis is inappropriate material, and whoever is showing zis, turn it off now!” The anger in her face was simply the Kommissar guise coming through, and Luisa was raging as well. The broken woman inside felt, wait  _ knew _ , this was an invasion of her personal life, and sought desperately to right this wrong, but felt helpless because she could do nothing. She had been ostracized her whole life, and this was no different. She was brought into the limelight against her will, and her mind was going crazy. “If it’s inappropriate material, why were you the one doing it?” Friedrich asked, staring directly into Kommissar’s eyes. Kommissar could tell by the way he looked at him that he was the one to film this and he was the one to set this up, trying to embarrass him. Everyone fell silent as the video ended, and Kommissar looked around the room for the cord to the projector. He traced the black plastic to a corner, unplugged Friedrich’s laptop, and walked over to his desk, placing it gingerly in front of him. He positioned her hands firmly on his desk, looked at him for a moment before he leaned in closer and interjected, “If it’s inappropriate, why were you having sex at your desk Kleine Jungfrau?” Kommissar tilted his head to the side, and in a slightly high-pitched voice, mocked, “Because vhile I still was a virgin, I had more of a sex life than you ever vill.” His harsh German accent added a bit more spiciness to the insult, and everyone felt that burn, leaving Friedrich speechless. Kommissar pushed off his desk and walked back down to the front of the room. “Now, if ve are finished discussing my personal life, I suggest ve get back to learning German, ja?”

“GEHEN SIE SICH SELBST!” Friedrich shouted, shooting up from his seat.

“Actually, I have a girlfriend for that very purpose, which is more than I can say for you.” Luisa’s phone buzzed on her desk as everyone busted out in quiet  _ ooh’s _ . Kommissar lurked over to his desk, and upon reading the text, “ _ Luisa, stay calm and meet me in the break room after next period, _ ” Luisa surfaced for just a second, her worry and anxiety rushing through her veins, then Kommissar was back and running things. He typed out his response:

**_No worries, Tiny Maus, Luisa is safe, but we’ll meet you there. - K_ **

Almost immediately, he got an answer. He ignored it for now while she gave instruction to the students on what to do for the remainder of the period, then sat back at his desk and texted Beca behind his laptop screen.

_ What do you mean Kommissar? _

**_She’s a little hurt, but she’s safe inside._ **

_ Kommissar, listen to me. You need to let Luisa out. She can’t be trapped with her emotions for long periods of time. _

_ Beca! They saw us! And they know I was a virgin. _

_ Luisa, I know. Just calm down, everything will be alright. _

_ No, they won’t! God, I’m so stupid! Why couldn’t I control myself that day? _

_ Because I love you, that’s why. I love you, Luisa. _

**_Luisa loves you too, but we really must go now, next class is starting._ **

_ Kommissar stop this! _

Kommissar didn’t read the last text, but continued with his next class, pulling his hair back into a bun. The next class was a lot smoother than Kommissar and Luisa expected, and they got through the entire lesson plan with little to no interruptions. Once the bell rang, they walked to the break room and made a cup of coffee with some of her sugar.

********

Beca waited anxiously for the bell to ring like a high school student wanting to get home and play video games. As soon as the bell rang though, she had to wait for everyone else to exit the room before she had to lock it and then she could leave. She tried to push through the crowded halls, but since she was among the shortest in the school, she had a very difficult time making her way to the break room. She finally arrived at the place, out of breath and worried. All that flooded her mind was Luisa. Was she alright? Did Kommissar actually protect her? Or did he just push Luisa behind him and ignore her for two hours? Beca opened the door to a room full of teachers, and Kommissar leaning against the counter drinking coffee. Beca flew over to him and grabbed a tight hold on his waist, nearly sobbing into his chest. Kommissar was surprised, but set down his coffee and hugged Beca back, resting his head on top of Beca’s. 

“Calm down, Tiny Maus. Luisa is safe.”

“I know she isn’t Kommissar, now let me talk to her.” Beca let go of him and took a step back. Kommissar’s face only held control and calm, but Beca knew Luisa was dying to surface and sob hysterically.

“She’s fine. Don’t you trust me?” Kommissar asked, drinking another sip of coffee.

“I trust you about as far as I can throw you, which isn’t very far. But since you refuse to let her come out, I’ll force her out myself.” Beca grabbed Kommissar’s neck, pulled him down, and kissed him passionately on the lips. It didn’t take much longer before Luisa was clutching Beca’s waist, and pulling her toward herself.

“Beca! It vas terrible!” Luisa cried, burying her face in Beca’s shoulder. Beca cupped Luisa’s cheeks, looked her in the eyes, kissed her, then soothed, “I know, Luisa. I saw the video too. I’m here now, everything will be alright.” Luisa brought Beca in for a long, drawn out kiss while tears continued to wet her cheeks. They broke apart when they heard a loud, “What the hell, Beca?!” from across the room. They turned to see Aubrey and Chloe with shocked looks on their faces, standing fairly close to the door. Judging by the attitude, Beca assumed Aubrey was the one that asked, and whispered to Luisa, “Are you alright for now?” Luisa nodded, allowing Beca to slip away for a little. Beca walked over to Aubrey and Chloe, and greeted, “Hey guys.” Aubrey didn’t like the answer Beca gave, so she asked again. “What the hell are you doing with her?” 

“Um . . . Loving her. That’s what I’m supposed to do as her girlfriend.”

“Does being her girlfriend also entail fucking each other on her desk?” Aubrey interrogated, crossing her arms across her chest. Beca was fed up with everyone bringing that up, and said rather sarcastically, “Well we couldn’t do each other on the floor, now could we?” Aubrey scoffed at the response, but Luisa chuckled a little, and Aubrey shot her a death glare. Luisa stopped immediately but covered her smile with her hand. “Seriously! That’s what you’re going to say! When almost everyone in the school has seen you basically naked?” Aubrey reported, bending over to make her point. Beca knew that one hurt Luisa badly, but she had to stand her ground. “I don’t care if everyone in the entire fucking world saw us repeatedly touch each other! No amount of publicity will ever make me stop loving Luisa!” Beca stomped her foot and clenched her fists like a five-year-old demanding the pink skirt instead of the purple one. Aubrey threw her hands in the air in defeat, and screamed, “Since when have you loved women?! And especially ones that were older than you?!” Beca boiled over just then, and howled, “My whole life Aubrey! I was born this way! I was born to love women! More importantly, I was born to love Luisa! She has more integrity and strength than you, no matter how many push-ups you do!” Aubrey raised her hand as if to smack Beca across the face for yelling so vociferously at her, but as it was brought down, Kommissar stepped in and grabbed Aubrey’s wrist mid-air. Aubrey tried to escape the older man’s grip but ultimately failed. Kommissar got close to Aubrey’s face, and sneered, “Lay one finger on her, and you won’t see that finger again.” Aubrey wanted to remain intimidating, but the intense stare from Kommissar broke her down to fear and angst. Kommissar dropped her hand, and turned to Beca, cradling her cheek. “Are you alright, Liebling?” Beca searched for Luisa in the Kommissar’s touch and words but didn’t find her. She was shocked to see a new emotion coming from Kommissar, as the only other ones were sincerity, anger, and some sort of protective instinct. Beca gazed into the Kommissar’s eyes and only found harsh concern. The Kommissar had come to protect _her_ in the moment she needed him. Sure, Luisa knew him to be an emotional protector, but in this moment, Beca knew he wasn’t for emotional protection, he was for physical protection. What Luisa had been through perpetuated her fear for something like that happening again, and the Kommissar developed inside her mind to provide a safeguard against it. Beca hugged Kommissar and felt his strong arms surround her. Beca kissed Luisa, who returned within seconds, and said, “I see why you have him now.”  

“He is a bit of a pain, but I can handle him most times.” They laughed, but their humor was cut off by an announcement over the intercom.

“Could Ms. Mitchell and Frau Meyer please come to the Dean’s office.” Both women looked at each other and said the exact same thing.

“ Scheiße.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Kleine Jungfrau - Little Virgin  
> GEHEN SIE SICH SELBST - Go Fuck Yourself


	8. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting with the Dean, and More on Kommissar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I meant for this to be light BDSM, I got a bit carried away. Sorry, not sorry.

The Dean’s office was fairly spacious, maybe about twice the size of the break room. The amount of mahogany color almost became stale because there was so much to be seen in the room. The Dean’s maroon suit didn’t seem to help. He wore a black bow tie to add some neutrality to his ensemble, and he came off just a bit feminine with his style choices. These were all things that had to be overlooked when Beca and Luisa were getting their asses chewed out for mere hanky-panky. “You have dragged the good name of Barden into the gutter,” The Dean started, not even greeting the two women when they sat down. Beca went to say something in defense, but the Dean cut her off, “I don’t know where to start with either one of you, seeing as both of you had some control over the situation. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“At least ve had some fun?” Luisa remarked, not trying to be funny but making the Dean chuckle anyway. She smirked and looked at Beca, who was attempting to hide her grin. The Dean stopped laughing in order to remain professional, and coaxed, “While I do admit that was funny, that’s not a valid answer Frau Meyer. You two should know better, but then again you’re not teachers of proper ethics, so it’s excusable. To some extent.”

“What do you mean ‘some extent’?” Beca asked, getting caught up on his contingency.

“I mean that while you two were mostly alone, you were still on school property. And explicit nudity is deemed punishable by me.”

“Explicit nudity? Ve still had clothes on!” Luisa jumped in, not understanding the concept.

“Doesn’t matter. School dress code says no showing of bras in any way, and I clearly saw both of your bras.”

“Damn it,” Beca whispered under her breath, glancing at Luisa.

“And so, an example must be made. I’m not going to fire either one of you, though I really should, you both are suspended for a week until we can figure out who posted the video and who filmed it.”

“You’re actually going to try and find the creep that filmed us?” Beca asked in disbelief.

“Yes, because while I don’t condone your lifestyle, I feel the need to protect our professors here. So do either of you have any ideas as to who could’ve done this?”

“Not me, my students just figured out that I was gay.”

“What about you Frau Meyer? Do you think you’ve pissed anyone off enough to do something like this? Because it seems to be a revenge video of some sort.”

“I can only think of one student, and his name is Friedrich Lewis.”

********

Both teachers went back to their rooms to gather their things just before their break ended, and encountered little to no questioning over their early departure. They went back to their separate apartments, dreading the next week. Beca planned on going over to Luisa’s or having her over, but she never expected to receive a text from her saying:

**_Tiny Maus, you’re welcome to pack a bag and spend the next week with me. I would love to have your company._ **

The invitation seemed to be insinuating something Beca couldn’t put her finger on until she set her bag down in Luisa’s room and saw Luisa lying on her bed half-naked and wide awake. “Oh Maus, you came,” Luisa yawned, and sat up, her hair a completely beautiful mess. Beca made her way over to the bed, stripping off her clothes as she went. Luisa patted the empty space next to her, and Beca climbed underneath the blanket, snuggling up next to Luisa. Beca noticed the massive bags under Luisa’s eyes, and unconsciously questioned, “When did you sleep last?” Luisa knew she couldn’t hide this from Beca any longer, so she answered, “The first time we made love.” Beca’s anxiety shot through the roof, but she kept her cool and told her, “You know you need to sleep, Katze. Why don’t you ever sleep?”

“I have insomnia as well as night terrors.” Beca moved closer to Luisa, pressing Luisa’s head against her chest.

“You suffer from those as well as split personality disorder?”

“Ja, Maus. I’m sorry I’m so fucked up.”

“Oh, my poor Katze. I love you despite your problems. They don’t affect the way I see you, or love you.”

“Thanks. I love you too, Maus.” Luisa nuzzled closer to Beca, wrapping her leg around Beca’s.

“So did I wake you up when I came in or . . . ?”

“Nein Kleine Maus. I’ve tried, but I just can’t.”

“I have an idea.”

“Ja? Vhat is it?”

“Just try and fall asleep,  Müde Katze.” Beca placed a kiss on the crown of Luisa’s head and smoothed her fingers through Luisa’s hair. Luisa closed her eyes, held onto Beca, and yawned, growing more tired with every breath she took. In the half-darkness of Luisa’s balcony room, overshadowed by the Atlanta skyline, Beca began singing the lyrics to the song, “Trade Mistakes” softly, slowly lulling Luisa to sleep with her voice, her heartbeat keeping time. When she finished that song, she moved on to the song, “Always” also by Panic! At The Disco. Beca sang a few more songs, all sweet love songs with soft melodies and deep, emotional meanings, and she knew Luisa was asleep from the way her breathing had slowed. Beca admired Luisa as she slept, though her own fatigue was hankering her to sleep. Beca started with Luisa’s hair, the blonde strands sprawled about in ordered chaos, and felt like touching a cloud as Beca strewn her fingers through it. Her petting continued while her eyes wandered down to Luisa’s face. Her features were perfectly proportionate to the others and gave Luisa an angelic touch as well as a dash of innocence peppered over her. Seeing her like this made it hard to believe that she had any trouble in her life. Knowing she  _ had  _ had a rough time with many aspects of her life, transformed her from an angel to a saint. Beca never thought someone was ever so strong until this moment when all that mattered was overcoming one’s own fears of sleep by sleeping next to someone they loved, so they knew everything was going to be alright regardless of their dreams or nightmares. Luisa embodied this concept wholeheartedly, and never failed in exposing this in her sleep. From her delicate eyelashes to her luscious lips, parted slightly as warm breath passed gently, everything expressed calmness in calamity. This was the most beautiful sight Beca had ever witnessed in her life. She never wanted to stop staring but closed her eyes once, and she was out like a light.

********

Beca woke up hours later, Luisa still asleep, but bit further away. Beca rolled over and checked her phone for the time, getting surprised that it was almost two in the morning. She climbed out of bed, got dressed in some baggy clothes she brought with her, and went downstairs to find something to do. Her first instinct was to watch TV, but she bored quickly of anything since she only finished watching something with Luisa. Her next idea was to look in the kitchen for something to eat since she hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. After scouring all the cabinets, she found a simple snack that she didn’t have to cook: cinnamon graham crackers. Getting excited, she looked for marshmallows and chocolate, but the only marshmallows and chocolate she found were in the Chocolate Lucky Charms she bought the previous week. “Damn it,” Beca said to herself as she went and sat on the couch, still eating the graham crackers.

A few minutes later, Beca pulled a cracker out of the package, still eating the previous one, and looked out the window only to have her cracker stolen by someone behind her. She whipped her head around, heard a crunch, then felt the cushion sink behind her as Luisa climbed over the back of the couch and sat behind her. Luisa munched on the stolen graham cracker while she caught Beca in her web of arms and legs, pulling Beca into her lap. “Tiny Maus likes graham crackers?” Luisa teased, finishing her cracker. Beca licked her cinnamon covered lips, wiped off her fingers off on her shorts, and held the box out to Luisa, who gladly took the package of miscellaneous snacks and continued to eat them. “Katze likes graham crackers?” Beca teased back, watching Luisa devour graham crackers in two bites. Before either one knew it, Luisa had eaten an entire sub-package of crackers. Luisa closed the box and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. She pulled Beca closer to her, kissed her behind the ear, and rested her her head on Beca’s shoulder. Beca now realized that Luisa didn’t put any clothes on and that she was just in her undergarments.

Beca leaned her head to the side to lay on Luisa’s, and they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Silent, but knowing. Pensive, but conscious. Loving and wanting. After basking in each other, Luisa finally spoke up, “Beca, there’s something I vant to ask you.” Beca turned over in Luisa’s lap, straddling her legs, and crossed her wrists behind Luisa’s neck. “I am listening,” Beca affirmed, staring Luisa in the eyes. Luisa focused, getting serious, but not Kommissar serious. “Would you like to move in with me?”

“Yes,” Beca reacted maybe a bit too quickly.

“Zhat vas easier than I expected it to be.”

“You really thought I could say ‘No’ to someone as beautiful as yourself?”

“Well, I don’t know. All you do is say, ‘Yes’.” Beca had no clue what Luisa was hinting at prior to being flipped onto her back, and Luisa’s hand sliding under her shirt. Beca quickly snatched Luisa’s lips with hers and held Luisa against her with her legs around Luisa’s waist. Luisa didn’t waste any time getting Beca excited. She slid her hands lower and into the waistband of Beca’s shorts. She pushed them down slightly, trailed her hands down Beca’s legs, and dragged them back up, this time underneath Beca’s shorts legs. Beca moaned quietly into their kisses, pressing her hips into Luisa’s core. Luisa moved her kisses to Beca’s neck, her hands to under Beca’s shirt, and her pressure to Beca’s hips. Beca was fastened to the couch by her hips, taunted by hands at her stomach, and attacked by loving kisses at the neck, all of which were compelling her to insanity. “Katze, zieh mich aus,” Beca requested rather sexually.

“Now you are ze one to forget English Kleine Maus.”

“Gott, fick mich schon, Katze!”

“I have to get you upstairs first, Maus.”

“Gehen!”

In one rocking of her hips, Luisa hoisted them both up, Beca clinging desperately to her neck. Luisa walked to the stairs, getting the two of them up the stairs easily. At the top of the stairs, Luisa pulled back for a second, and asked, “Ready?”

“Für alles,” Beca obliviously stated, not knowing what Luisa meant. Beca kissed Luisa once more before Luisa gripped her stomach harshly and literally threw her across the room onto the bed. She screamed at the surprise but laughed after Kommissar mounted her again. Kommissar bent down, and whispered into Beca’s ear, “I trust you that much.” His voice was lower and tainted with arousal. Hearing Kommissar’s voice sent vibrations through Beca’s body, and she immediately began to pulsate between her legs. Kommissar planted his hands firmly on both sides of Beca’s head, dipped his head, and trailed down Beca’s jaw line and neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Beca held onto his waist, feeling his muscles flex as he moved on top of her. He pressed his body down onto Beca’s, his hands crept up Beca’s body, removing her shirt. He nearly ripped the article off, and he got more aggressive as he progressed. His hands found the waistband to her shorts, and tugged them off Beca’s small hips, leaving her as naked as him. He found his way back between her legs, and inhaled Beca’s lips roughly, biting her lower lip intermittently. Between kisses, Beca got out, “How . . . did I . . . end up . . . with this . . . sex goddess?” Kommissar kissed his way up to Beca’s ear, scraping his teeth along her jaw, and hoarsely responded, “He just needed to be unleashed.” Beca released a groan that she was holding back for the right moment, and she had just been hella turned on by the deep accent. Her head was thrown back, and Kommissar kissed his way down her throat and to her chest. His hands rose from her waist to her breasts, and he unclasped the fabric from her, hurling it to the side. He moved his hands back to her hips, pushing the pink lingerie off her. She was naked beneath the Kommissar, and Beca wanted his entire body against her. She hurriedly removed his black bra and underwear, finally feeling the hot skin wholely. She had just pulled him back down to kiss his fiercely when he sprung up from the bed and walked to the closet. Beca followed his receding figure with her eyes until he disappeared into the closet. After Beca heard a bit of jingling, Kommissar came back out with a braided belt in his hand. “Do you trust me?” his voice low and gravelly. Beca thought for a minute as he strolled to the side of the bed, sitting kindly in front of her. “I understand if you don’t, but—”

“It’s fine Kommissar. I’ve been meaning to get to know you better anyway,” Beca cut him off.

“So you trust me with you completely?”

“I let you throw me, like, 10 feet, so yeah.” Kommissar pushed Beca back down on the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Great. I’ve only known what Luisa knows, which is all lovey-dovey,” he lowered his mouth to her ear, “But I want to know the bad side of Rebeca Mitchell. Do you want to be dominate or submissive first?” A sudden flash of naughtiness panged through Beca and she answered, “I’ll be whatever you want me to be sir.” She bit his lower lip hard and kissed him before she held her arms above her head to be tied to the headboard. Kommissar growled at her response, reaching up and blindly binding Beca’s wrists together. He tied her to the headboard, and asked her, “Can you escape?” Beca tugged at her restraints as hard as she could, but they didn’t budge. “Sehr Gute Prinzessin,” Kommissar enunciated, his tongue rolling over every change in the consonant. Beca breathed out as his head disappeared into the cavern of her neck, one hand went from view in the tangle of thighs, the other adjusted Beca’s legs before palming one of her breasts. Kommissar didn’t wait to begin his ministrations, and two fingers plunged deep into Beca, making her pull tightly at the belt and scream in pleasure. Soon enough, Kommissar gained a rhythm of thrusts, all the while he added another finger and tore at Beca’s neck.

It didn’t take long for Beca to be so high up she had forgotten all sense of control. She bucked wildly against the restraints, marking herself with an imprint of the black braids in the belt. Kommissar had pushed her so far, he had to bite down into her shoulder hard enough to draw blood and leave a mark. Beca was close to finishing, and she turned her head to capture Kommissar’s lips in hers. Kommissar got the hint and kissed Beca furiously. He only broke the kiss when he felt Beca tighten up around him, and made sure his ear was close to her mouth when she let go of all the horrendously painful and sexual sounds she was going to release. He pumped strongly one last time, and she moaned louder than she ever had before, but that wasn’t enough for Kommissar. “Nochmals!” he demanded, thrusting vigorously into Beca. She shrieked like she had before, and it still wasn’t enough for Kommissar. He ordered, “Nochmals!” about four more times, each accompanied by an inherent pleasure-filled scream from Beca. She barely had time to catch her breath before he licked his fingers clean and untied her. He laid down next to her, also breathless, but less so because he had cardio, and he was certainly sweatier than she was. Beca rolled on top of him and tried to pin his arms down, but he caught her hands, explaining, “Nein Prinzessin. I got off hearing you. I mean see,” Kommissar took Beca’s hand and placed it between his thighs, her feeling the fluids dripping from his hot core. Beca looked surprised but nearly fainted. Kommissar laid her on the bed and covered her up. He pressed a kiss to Beca’s lips and forehead before whispering, “Gute Nacht Prinzessin.” Beca could’ve sworn she caught a fleeting glimpse of a devastated Luisa before her eyelids closed completely and she fell asleep.


	9. Bring Me To Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All angst, and some sweet determination.
> 
> Trigger Warning:
> 
> Near Suicide Attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short. It was this last tidbit before the next problem comes into play. So here you go!

“Vhat ze fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you hurt her like that?!”

“Calm down, Luisa. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not zhat big of a deal?! You could’ve killed her!”

“I know how to control myself, Luisa!”

“Really? Doesn’t seem like it, since she has a bite mark on her shoulder! Her fucking shoulder, Kommissar! And not to mention ze bondage marks covering her wrists!”

Beca woke up to a commotion coming from downstairs. She sat up in bed, feeling a bit sore from a few hours ago, but still in a state of ecstasy. Beca had no idea what was going on until she heard Kommissar’s booming low voice shout, “How many times do I have to tell you! She  _ wanted _ me to tie her up!” Beca immediately knew what was going on. Luisa was arguing with Kommissar over his actions with Beca earlier that morning. Beca got her bra and underwear back on and hurried downstairs to help clear up the situation. Beca didn’t get more than ten feet away from the stairs before she saw the devastating scenario. Luisa had a switchblade to her own throat, still screaming at herself, “I don’t fucking care! You don’t do anything until I say you can!” Kommissar grabbed the switchblade with the arm Luisa wasn’t using and forced it away from his neck. “I don’t need your fucking permission to take over, and I certainly don’t need  _ your _ permission to tie the  Prinzessin up and show her a good time!”

“You nicknamed her Prinzessin! You sick bastard!”

“Well, it’s only fitting since she calls me Sir.”

“I vouldn’t believe zhat unless she told me. ‘Cause I don’t trust your judgment too much!”

“Why don’t you ask her? She’s standing right there,” Kommissar pointed out, motioning to Beca, who was standing less than fifteen feet away. Luisa quickly placed the knife back at her throat and walked to Beca. Beca was speechless at the scene, and all she wanted to do was tear the knife from Luisa’s hand and throw it away from her. But she knew that wasn’t how you stop a suicidal person, especially not one with split personality disorder. “Did you vant him to tie you up last night?” Luisa interrogated, anger rising in her voice. When Beca didn’t answer, Luisa coerced, “It’s fine, Beca, if you did, you just need to tell me.”

“H-Honestly, yes. Kommissar gave me the option not to, but I trusted him enough to not kill me. So if you want anyone to blame, blame me.” Beca looked at the ground to avoid seeing the anger in Luisa’s eyes. The anger in Luisa’s voice made Beca feel guilty for doing anything with her alter ego. That soon dissipated, Luisa lowered the knife, and she forgave, “Oh, Maus. I can’t blame you for anything. If you trusted Kommissar enough to not kill you when he ties you up, then I can trust his word.” Luisa closed the switchblade and hugged Beca tightly. When Beca winced at Luisa’s squeeze, Luisa felt obliged to ask, “What did he do to you?”

“Let’s just say he was a very rough sex god.”

“Thank you, Prinzessin. I hope you plan on getting me back in the next life,” Kommissar stated. Beca didn’t quite get the last bit until Kommissar pulled the switchblade back out and almost slit his own throat. “Stop Kommissar!” Beca screamed, slightly freaking out.

“I need to show this bitch who the hell is in charge of this body!”

“You don’t need to kill yourself to prove that!”

“Ja, dumbass. Kill me, you kill yourself too,” Luisa tormented, trying to remove the knife from Kommissar’s hand.

“That’s it!” Kommissar went to swipe at his neck with the knife, but Beca stepped in and, in an adrenaline rush, grabbed the knife blade and ripped it from Kommissar’s hand. She didn’t realize she had grabbed the blade, and tossed the knife aside, cutting her hand across the palm. She tackled Kommissar as he went to grab the knife again, and landed on top of him. She adjusted herself to be sitting on his ribcage and holding him down by his forearms. He shot her a deadly stare, but her determination didn’t waver. “Let go of me Prinzessin!”

“No, Sir! I won’t let you kill yourself!”

“Why not?” He roared, trying to squirm out of Beca’s death grip.

“Because I love you too much to let you go!” Beca screamed, sincerely meaning her sentence.

“Y-You love me? Even after everything that just happened?” Kommissar was confused because no one had ever told him that, not even Luisa, and hearing it from his submissive, or occasional dominate, was something else. “Yes, Kommissar. I love every part of Luisa, and  _ you _ are one of those parts, so yes. Ich liebe dich, Kommissar.” Beca had never seen Kommissar so undone. He was usually so composed, but hearing Beca’s easy confession of love broke him down to Luisa, who was in tears over the whole situation and her rescue. Beca let go of Luisa’s forearms and groaned in pain as she gripped her right wrist, noticing the huge cut. The cut must not have been very deep, as she wasn’t bleeding much, but still enough to be alarming. Luisa got one look at Beca’s hand, and within seconds, was carrying her upstairs to the bathroom.

Beca held her hand out over the sink while Luisa poured hydrogen peroxide over the cut. Beca gasped at the pain but laughed when she saw the bubbles form around the wound. Luisa was still crying, knowing she had caused this, but she quickly wrapped Beca’s hand in gauze wrap she had in the cabinet below the sink. Beca moved her hand around to see if the bandages would remove themselves, but seeing as they didn’t, she focused on Luisa. Luisa was looking down into the sink, hands on either side of the sink, and tears fell from her chin as she cried. “Katze? Are you okay?” Luisa glanced at Beca before wiping her eyes as if she hadn’t done anything. She went to go pick up Beca and carry her out to the bedroom, but Beca kept her at distance with her hands securely on Luisa’s shoulders. “Katze, Du weißt, du kannst nicht rauskommen, also sag mir, was los ist,” Beca asserted, cupping Luisa’s cheek to redirect her attention. Luisa lifted her eyes to Beca’s, her eyebrows raising in accord, and saw nothing but love and concern in Beca’s Persian blue irises.

Beca leaned forward and looked up into Luisa’s eyes, apprehension and self-shame made known in her eyes. Beca carefully eased her head up to Luisa’s, pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and assured, “It’s okay Luisa. You can tell me anything.” Luisa sighed and moved closer to Beca, who was sitting on the counter. She couldn’t bear to say anything just yet, so instead, she positioned herself between Beca’s legs and brought her into a close hug, arms wrapped around Beca’s waist and up her back. Luisa rested her head on Beca’s shoulder, and Beca reciprocated all her actions, twisting her head to be in the crook of Luisa’s neck. They stayed in the embrace for quite some time, not talking, just loving. Luisa hugged Beca like it was the last time she was ever going to do so again, and to her, it really felt like it. Her secret was even worse than anything else she had told Beca, and the thought of Beca leaving because of it was heart-shattering. When she felt she got enough love to last the rest of her life, she let go of Beca and she carried her to the bed.

Beca laid down on the bed and watched Luisa lay down next to her. She took Luisa’s hand in her and gave Luisa an attentive look. Luisa expelled another breath before she started, “Don’t be mad with me for not telling you earlier.”

“How could I ever be?”

“Well, this isn’t what you’d expect.”

“It’s fine Luisa. Just tell me.”

“I think, no, I  _ know _ I’m a drug addict.”

“What do you mean?”

“The ‘vitamins’ I take are actually oxy tablets.” Beca couldn’t control her concern and surprise as she sat up furiously and nearly screamed, “What?! Please tell me you don’t take anything else.”

“I do. The ‘sugar’ I mix in with my coffee is actually Heroin.”

“What?! Luisa! Mixing them will kill you!”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry Beca! I’ve wanted to stop for so long, I just, I just couldn’t!” Luisa was crying again, and she buried her head in her hands, doubled over into her lap. Beca crawled over to Luisa, removed her hands from her face, and saw she had broke again. “It’s okay, Luisa. I’m sorry I overreacted.”

“Don’t be sorry Maus, it’s my curse to bear.”

“Nonsense. Just calm down, and explain this to me when you feel ready.” Luisa jumped Beca, turning them onto Beca’s back, and Luisa held tightly to Beca’s waist while she explained her drug abuse and light alcoholism.

“It started about two years ago vhen I started cutting myself. I vas so depressed, I would have done anything to feel good again. I vent to clubs more often zhan not, and drank more zhan I should have. Vhile I was zhere one night, I met zhis girl named Abigail. She seemed innocent enough, then she slipped an oxy pill in one of my drinks. I felt so alive in that moment, I didn’t know vhat it was. After having what you Americans call a one night stand, I woke up to find she had gone, but left like thirty more pills behind on my nightstand with a note that said,  _ ‘These are for you. You’re gonna need them, Gorgeous. Abigail’ _ . As it turned out, I really did. I tried to go without them for a few days, but when that drove me to insanity, I started taking one every day. When I ran out of those, I went back to the club and found Abigail. I bought more, and she gave me her number just in case I needed more or something stronger. After almost a year, my body got used to the oxy, and I called Abigail to get something stronger. She gave me the Heroin to mix in with my daily coffee, and that helped, for a while. I debated for almost a month on whether to go to cocaine, but then I caught you looking at me in the break room that day. Nobody had looked at me like that for years because I wasn’t Luisa. I was always Kommissar. While he was professional when he needed to be, he was truly a reckless person.  _ He’s _ the one who got into alcoholism, and  _ he’s _ the one who got into drugs, but I’m the one who let him. I’ve blamed myself ever since, and I can barely stand myself because of it. I haven’t been Luisa in three years, but then you came along and Luisa is all I seem to be. I don’t know if I could ever thank you for everything you’ve done.” Luisa kissed Beca’s shoulder and looked at her. All Beca could do was kiss Luisa passionately and rant for some time.

“Meine Katze! You don’t need to thank me for anything! Knowing you’re alive through it all is thanks enough! You don’t need to worry about anything anymore! I will get you through this! But you need to do a few things. The first being, forgive yourself because you can’t control Kommissar like he’s a dog.”

“Then vhat?”

“I know you probably won’t like it, but I’ll sign you up for AA meetings, and quite possibly rehab. You need professional help, Luisa, and while it may seem like I’m all you need, I can’t do this alone. You need to take some initiative yourself. Prove to yourself you really want to kick this habit by going to the meetings, participating, and most obviously, stop taking them. It will be hell, but I’m willing to walk with you through it if you’re willing to take me by the hand and face all the obstacles involved,” Beca convinced, sealing her promise with a kiss on Luisa’s lips.

“Alright Prinzessin. I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Prinzessin - Princess  
> Ich liebe dich - I love you  
> Katze, Du weißt, du kannst nicht rauskommen, also sag mir, was los ist. - Cat, you know you can't get out of this, so tell me what's going on.


	10. The Drug In Me Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty emotions, and even more into Kommissar, plus fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write an all angst chapter, so there is some fluff.

**Three Months Later**

 

After attention to the video died out, Barden got used to the idea of having teachers and students who liked the same sex. In fact, they celebrated it monthly. Most of the time, students who were just coming out or students who were already out hosted the events while teachers chaperoned. In March, Emily hosted the event, where she finally came out as gay with the support from Beca. Beca had been a very big advocate for LGBT rights at Barden, but she tried to keep that on the down low as she had other pressing matters to worry about. Luisa had been to every AA meeting and the few group therapy sessions for drug addicts Beca could find. Beca would go when they allowed significant others to attend, and force Kommissar to participate, though he willingly went to the meeting. Luisa strengthened her relationship with Kommissar, and they began to merge more into one person every day. There was still a distinction between Luisa and Kommissar, but Luisa would be serious and Kommissar would be anxious at points.

In their entirety, Beca and Luisa became closer as a couple, became more affectionate (as if to make up for the 10 years Luisa and Kommissar had missed), and became better people as a result of the other. Beca learned that even though someone may be suffering, they can learn to live despite their problems. Luisa and Kommissar showed her this every day. Luisa and Kommissar learned how to love someone the proper way, both emotionally and sexually. Kommissar mainly handled the sexual aspect, and Luisa handled the emotional. Beca found the difference amusing because she enjoyed being dominate in the heart, but being submissive in the bed. Most of all, Beca was proud of Luisa and Kommissar for taking control of their shared life and getting it back on track.

These are all thoughts that passed through Beca’s mind as she walked down the language wing. Luisa and she were supposed to meet up for lunch today, and Beca couldn’t have been more excited. She was almost to Luisa’s room when she received a text:

**_Have to cancel for lunch today. And forever. - K_ **

Beca was alarmed by the text, running to Luisa’s room to get there faster. She threw the door open, and desperately searched for Luisa. Beca ran to Luisa’s desk and caught sight of her lying on the floor, seemingly dead. Beca dropped to her knees at Luisa’s side, and her first instinct was to cry. Seeing Luisa’s lethargic body made Beca cry even more, then she found some strength to call 911. She waited for someone to answer, and took Luisa’s pulse in the meantime. Beca didn’t feel anything, but she pressed harder and felt a faint pulse beat against her two fingers. The operator picked up the line with, “Hello, 911. What’s your emergency?” Beca attempted to keep her sense of calm as she spoke, “I need an ambulance quick!”

“Alright, ma’am. What seems to be the problem?” Beca looked around for an explanation, and as soon as she saw the small pill bottle, she knew what Kommissar did. “My girlfriend overdosed.”

“Okay. What’s your address?”

“1400 Barden Street. We’re in the language wing of Barden University.”

“Thank you. Now, what’s the victim’s name?” Hearing Luisa being called a “victim,” got Beca even more scared, as if Luisa had already died in her arms. “Luisa Meyer. My name’s Beca Mitchell.”

“Thank you, an ambulance will be there in five minutes.”

“Thank you,” Beca said before hanging up and focusing back on Luisa. She turned Luisa onto her back and pushed the few strands of hair out of Luisa’s face. She kissed Luisa’s immobile lips and looked around her for some sense of what happened before she arrived. She found a note on Luisa’s desk that read, “I tried to stop him, Maus. Ich liebe d—” Beca assumed Luisa passed out before she could finish writing the note, but she knew what Luisa was trying to tell her. “Ich liebe dich auch,” Beca whispered and kissed Luisa once more as the paramedics rushed in with a stretcher. She stepped back as they lifted Luisa onto the stretcher, and asked Beca so many questions. They were running out into the hall as the slew of questions came. “How old is she?”

“33.”

“Do you know what she overdosed on?”

“I believe oxy.”

“Do you know how much she took?”

“I think, like, three.”

“When did you find her?”

“About thirty seconds after I received a text from her about this.”

“Lucky you found her when you did. We may be able to save her.” The statement came as a godsend to Beca when she hopped in the back of the ambulance, out of the way so the paramedics can do all they can to save her precious Katze and Sir. She watched as the paramedics moved about the small cabin, inserting needles and gadgets into Luisa. Beca knew this was going to take a while, so she called Chloe. “Hey, Chlo.”

“Hey, Becs! What’s up?”

“Could you cover for me the rest of the day?”

“Yeah sure. Why, might I ask?”

“Luisa overdosed, and now we’re on our way to the hospital now.”

“Oh my God! Okay. Is there anything you need?”

“Not now, just tell them to work on their projects. I’ll be back at school when I can.”

“Alright, Becs. Stay safe.”

“You too, bye.”

“Bye.”   


The ambulance pulled into the hospital driveway and came to an abrupt stop. Beca quickly climbed out and out of the way for the stretcher to be brought into the emergency room. She kept up with their fast pace, and never lost sight of Luisa. They entered the sliding doors and several doctors rushed toward them, asking the same questions the paramedics asked Beca. The doctors lifted Luisa’s eyelids, shined a bright light in her eyes, and said some medical terms Beca didn’t understand. They pulled into an operating room that was already prepped for Luisa’s arrival, and the paramedics left, only Beca, the nurses, and the doctors in the room. The nurses quickly stripped Luisa of her clothes at the doctor’s orders, and she was left in her bra and underwear. Beca could only gape at what was happening in front of her, worrying about her life with Luisa. They put her on a heart monitor, and quickly it began to read 42 BPM, way too low to be fully conscious. Beca knew her heartbeat was more than twice as fast as Luisa’s was at the moment but didn’t notice. All she heard were the monotone beeping sounds the EKG machine was emitting. The doctors rushed around, and before long, Luisa was seizing right in front of them. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her entire body shook with ferocity. Thin, white foam, began leaking from her mouth like blood would run from a vampire’s mouth. The doctors placed an instrument between Luisa’s teeth to prevent her from biting her tongue off while a nurse held her head still, so she didn’t injure her head either. A doctor who Beca vaguely recognized glanced at Beca, and ordered her out of the room while they operated. A nurse who wasn’t doing much tried to lead Beca into the hall outside, but Beca fought with all her might to stay. The nurse became too much for her to deal with, so Beca allowed her to push her out into the hall. Beca let the door get slammed in her face before she stepped to the side of it and leaned against the wall. Within seconds of being isolated, Beca was undone, her makeup smudged from tears that seemed endless, and her breathing matched that of a terrified child. In a way, she did feel like a small, terrified child, belittled by her own worry some thoughts, disparaged by her own fear. She cowered against the wall, sobbed into her hands, and blamed herself. Nothing in her life hurt as much as this did, and she knew she was the cause of it. She slid down the wall and curled herself into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest. She cried into her lap, and all she could think about was the conversation she last had with the Kommissar before this crisis.

********

“Kommissar? What’s up? You don’t look at me like that unless it’s something serious,” Beca observed, hopping onto a counter in the kitchen after getting half-dressed for the Saturday ahead. Kommissar rose from his spot on a stool, tucked the stool underneath the edge of the island in the kitchen, and walked to Beca. He wore similar clothing, only opposite colors. A black polo instead of a white one, and white lingerie instead of black. He stood in front of Beca with his hands on either side of Beca and stared intently into her eyes. He pondered for a moment about what to say to effectively get his point across, and finally commenced, “I think there’s something wrong with me.” Beca had no idea what he could possibly be talking about until she questioned it. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I feel I’m too domineering.”

“Please explain, ‘cause I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kommissar gently caressed Beca’s cheek with his thumb and began to explain. “I’m talking about my personality, in a way. I know I’m just Luisa’s more abrasive side, but I feel like I’m missing part of myself because of it. I think I’m just rigid with no heart whatsoever. I know you love both of us, me for obvious reasons, and I love you too, but I don’t feel that. All the love  _ I _ have for you goes through Luisa, and she’s the one who experiences all these supposedly wonderful emotions, while I’m left with this,” he motioned to his body, “I feel anger, sincerity, ecstasy, and physical pain, but not love. When we make love, as you put it, aren’t both people supposed to feel love? Right now, I feel like I’m just fucking you, and you just so happen to love me. I know I sound crazy saying all of this, but I don’t know if I can take much more of this. I feel so empty without the other emotions normal people feel, and I almost feel jealous that Luisa experiences every emotion I do, but so much more. It’s like I’m flesh and bone, but nothing more, and everything less.” Kommissar concluded his deep speech with a sigh as he removed his hand from Beca’s face, averting his attention to something in the distance to the left. Beca took a moment to absorb all of the meaning behind the Kommissar’s words before she said, “Come here.” He looked back at her with his blue eyes, which were somehow always surrounded with heavy eyeliner and mascara that made him look like a little emo boy. She pulled him closer, and buried his face in her chest, hugging him tightly. 

She kissed the side of his head, and told him, “Kommissar, you have to understand this: Luisa learned those emotions. Yes, she had it easier getting the more favorable emotions first, but that doesn’t mean you can’t learn to feel joy, sadness, fear, and even love. You do have a heart, I see it every time you present yourself to me. You’re such a gentleman, even when you think you’re not. You’re very sweet and gentle, and while it may not seem like it, you’re not as rigid as you would think,” Beca kissed Kommissar’s head again, “I know you as well as I know myself and Luisa, and I can tell you-you have the ability to learn what love is and how to feel it, but you first need to learn what intimacy is. Without intimacy, love can not exist.” Kommissar listened keenly, picking up every word Beca put down and found himself hugging Beca back tighter than he ever has. Kommissar didn’t notice he was crying lightly until Beca wiped away the single tear that fell from his eye. He pulled away, and Beca told him, “Your makeup is a bit smudged, but you’re still perfect.” He laughed a little, adjusted his liner with his fingers, and commented, “Well, fuck. So much for being dark and brooding.”

Beca laughed, hopped off the counter, and kissed him deeply. “First lesson. Allow yourself to cry once and awhile. That’s part of being sad, and crying helps release the sadness.” Kommissar imitated her kiss, held her by the cheeks, and felt a tiny spark inside of him. The spark made him smile when he broke the kiss, and he continued, “So you’re going to teach me intimacy?” Beca smirked, and lightly tapped his hip. “Yes, I am. Second lesson. Pancakes are the most romantic breakfast food, and need to be made every Saturday morning.”

“You do know that was two things?”

“Whatever. Point is, I’m hungry and I want pancakes. But what I said about them is still true.”

“Are you going to teach me how to make those too?”

“No, because I follow the same damn recipe every time,” Beca admitted, pulling out a cookbook from a random drawer in the kitchen. She turned around with the book close to her chest and was immediately scooped up by her waist into Kommissar’s arms. He kissed her passionately, deeply, and softly all at once. He felt the spark again, stronger, but not fully. Beca knew he felt something by the way he smiled into the kiss, and when he let her down, she reported, “See, you’re learning already.”

********

“Excuse me, Ms. Mitchell. Ms. Mitchell? Beca! Wake up!” The doctor yelled at her, shaking her to wake her. Beca woke with a startle, noticing the doctor knew her first name. Sure, the doctor had all her information, but formalities precluded doctors from addressing people with their first name without their consent. Beca looked up from her legs to see familiar blue eyes and light brown hair. “St-Stacie? What are you doing here?” Beca asked groggily. Stacie helped Beca up off the tile floor and gave her a big hug. “I work here, duh!” Stacie revealed, releasing the tiny brunette. Stacie had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and was wearing typical doctor scrubs, with a lab coat over top. “Wait, you became a doctor?” Beca asked, stunned. She fixed her half-buttoned polo and black tank underneath as Stacie answered, “Yeah. Remember I studied Anatomy and Medical Sciences at Barden before I graduated and went back to medical school for another four years for my practitioner’s degree.”

“Damn, girl. You hit them books hard.”

“I hit something else hard too.”

“God, still a flirt I see.”

“Yes, but I’m still professional. So I assume Luisa is your girlfriend?”

“Yes, so she’s mine. Don’t think about it.”

“Wasn’t going to until you mentioned it, but anyway, you’re more interested in the status of Luisa.”

“Yes, when can I see her?”

“Well, now actually. We were able to revive her just in time before something more drastic happened.” Beca went to go into Luisa’s recovery room, but Stacie stopped her to ask a question.

“Beca, there’s something I need to ask you, for medical reasons.”

“Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“When she first woke up, she said her name was Kommissar, not Luisa. So do you know what’s up with that?”

“Yeah. She suffers from split personality disorder. Her alter ego is Kommissar, and he can be a pain sometimes, but I still love him.”

“Alright, let me know of any other mental disorders she has when you get the chance. For her record, that is.”

“Okay. Will do. I need to go now.”

“I understand.” Beca turned from Stacie and opened the door to see Kommissar looking at his arms in shock. He turned his head to Beca, who was breaking down to tears again, and somehow, he had his thick eyeliner on despite him not having it on earlier. He saw the worry, fear, and love written across Beca’s face and felt a few tears roll down his face. Beca saw the tears, and basically ran to him in the heels she was wearing. She fiercely clutched his face and pressed the most romantic kiss she had in her to his lips. He pulled her to him with his arms around her waist, and reciprocated the kiss, tears falling in waves. That’s when he felt the most endearing feeling well up inside him, and it wasn’t between his legs. It pulled at his chest and pumped a new sense of life into him. He switched his grip to Beca’s cheeks, and pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sorry it took me long to figure this out, but I love you  Prinzessin, I love you.”

“I love you too, Sir.”


	11. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shade, minor Staubrey, and some resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, combined two chapters because they were short.

“Explain to me why you thought killing yourself would help?” Beca asked once she and Kommissar had calmed down from their sudden rush of emotion. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and holding Kommissar’s hand to keep him calm. “I didn’t think it would help as much as I thought it would get rid of Luisa,” he answered shyly.

“Why did you want to get rid of Luisa?”

“Remember our conversation, like two weeks ago?”

“Yeah, we spent the entire day together after that. So what?”

“Luisa got jealous after I explained to her what happened, and she forced me back until yesterday.”

“Luisa! You know better than that!”

“I know, Maus. I’m sorry,” Luisa apologized, kissing Beca’s hand.

Stacie walked in with Aubrey and Chloe close by. Chloe ran to Beca and hugged her like she hadn’t seen her in years. Aubrey quietly waited her turn to hug Beca, and in the meanwhile checked out Stacie when she wasn’t looking. Aubrey was wearing her ROTC uniform, and she had her hair pulled back into a neat bun with parts of her hair swept across her face. Aubrey hugged Beca, whispering, “Is it just me, or is the doctor really hot? But I swear I’ve seen her before.”

“You mean Stacie? I’m surprised she hasn’t recognized you yet.” They pulled away as Stacie finished her check up. Stacie turned to the three women, checked her clipboard, and said, “Luisa and Kommissar are fine, vitals are in check, and I don’t see any abnormalities. But I still need information from Beca.” Everyone turned toward Beca as she knew what information Stacie needed. Beca looked to Kommissar, who nodded to say that it was okay to tell the other women in the room. Stacie clicked her pen and began writing when Beca listed off the various problems Luisa and Kommissar had. “She suffers from split personality disorder, Insomnia, PTSD, Anxiety, light alcoholism, and drug abuse as a result of the other ones. Am I missing anything, Sir?” Stacie lurched to a stop when she heard the nickname “Sir,” spoken, but continued to write as Kommissar explained, “And according to the psychological laws before 2010, my interest in BDSM sex is enough to take me away from my Prinzessin.”

“If that’s the case, lock us up together. We would enjoy the chains,” Beca added, completely forgetting a number of people in the room. Everyone but Beca and Kommissar choked on the breath they just took in, and Aubrey interjected, “What the hell, Beca?!” Beca shrugged with a smug smirk, “What can I say? His pain is my pleasure, and vice versa.” Chloe was just stuck to her place with all that was just said, but what most concerned her was the long list of mental illnesses. She just stared at Kommissar and didn’t know she was doing it until Kommissar pointed out, “Prinzessin, Red is staring at me.” Chloe shook her head, and commented, “I’m sorry, it’s just, I didn’t know you suffered from so many things. I guess I never took the time to get to know you, and I’m sorry. You seem to make Beca really happy, happier than I’ve seen her in a long time. So thank you and please forgive me.”

“It’s fine, Ms. Beale. It’s my fault. I never opened up to anyone until Beca came along. And if she hadn’t come into my life, I would probably have been dead a long time ago,” Kommissar confessed, kissing Beca sweetly. Stacie walked back in from being paged and escorted Aubrey and Chloe from the room so she could talk to Beca and Luisa about a serious matter. “I talked to the in-house psychiatrist, and she recommends that Luisa and Kommissar either be transferred to the psychiatric ward or be placed in a behavioral hospital for treatment,” Stacie explained when she saw both of them listening intently. “She would quickly do an evaluation, and then she would decide the best course of action for treatment,” Stacie finished, seeing the concentrated looks on the other women’s faces. “Let’s go for it if you’re willing to,” Kommissar responded, looking to Beca. “All I’ve ever wanted for you is for you to be happy. And if you think this will help you regain some of your happiness, then do it.”

********

Beca sighed while she walked to Luisa’s classroom for her first class. Her usual Music Tech class was canceled as a result of everyone being on the field trip to go see the Atlanta Symphony practice. She was assigned coverage for Luisa while she was on medical leave, and she had been gone for nearly a week now. Beca missed her so badly, she often times texted her, forgetting she didn’t have her phone with her. Despite her absence, Beca looked forward to seeing Luisa and Kommissar tomorrow when she had a meeting with them to see how they were doing. Beca knew she was doing just fine with the daily calls she received from her. A lot of the time she talked to Kommissar because Luisa didn’t really have anything to say besides, “I love you.” This didn’t stop Beca from answering every call. Luckily, she got special permission to answer her phone during the middle of class, just in case Luisa or Kommissar did call.

Beca swung the door open and walked in the classroom as casually as she could. She recognized a few students from her later classes, but the rest she didn’t know. She set down her bag and sat at Luisa’s desk only to find the desk came up to her chest. “Why is she so tall?” Beca said to herself, and some students laughed at the height difference. Beca got off the chair and fixed the height so the desk was now at her waist instead. “Okay. Good morning, my name is Ms. Mitchell for those of you who don’t know me, and I’m substituting for Frau Meyer while she is gone.” Beca picked up the roster sheet to take attendance, and vaguely heard, “Natürlich ist die Freundin für die verrückte Hündin,” from across the room. “Who said that? ‘Cause I heard it,” Beca asked. Friedrich raised his hand and said, “Nicht wie du verstanden hast, was ich gesagt habe.” Beca stood up, and walked to the front of the classroom, responding, “Eigentlich habe ich mich vollkommen verstanden, vielen Dank.”

Friedrich got cocky when he heard Beca speak in German, and he leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head. “Also die Hündinfreundin kennt auch Deutsch?” he teased, giving a sarcastic tone as well. “Ja, und diese Hündinfreundin scheint es besser zu kennen als du,” Beca clapped back, earning a couple of Ouches from various students. “Zumindest kann ich meine Kleider dabei halten.” The tension between the two started to build gradually with every roast or piece of shade thrown.

“Ich brauche meine Kleider nicht richtig zu sprechen, aber auch mit Kleidern scheinen Sie den Unterschied noch nicht zu kennen.” Beca crossed her arms across her chest and glanced at the roster sheet to see who she was arguing with. Seeing the name Friedrich Lewis, she recognized the guy from the meeting she had with the Dean a few months ago, when Luisa mentioned him being the one to film her and Luisa. She glared back at him while he tried to form a response to her comeback, but he just remained silent, defeated. Beca knew she shouldn’t have addressed him the way she did, but the rage and anger was boiling over and she couldn’t control it. She slowly took one step after the next up the stairs to his desk as she almost recited, “So you’re the Kleine Scheiße who thought it was funny to videotape us that day? Well, I got news for you bucko. You’re lucky I didn’t find you earlier, or else you may not be sitting here right now. And frankly, if I hadn’t known better, I would’ve thought you took that video to add to your personal collection of women you’ll never sleep with because they either knew you were a douchebag or knew your Schnitzel wasn’t sehr groß like you say it is.” Beca held up her pinkie finger as she said the most recent sentence, emphasizing her point when she arrived at his desk, her looming over him though she was fairly short. Everyone died of laughter once they realized what she was implying, but she didn’t stop there. “Now I may be wrong when I say this, but you only hate my girlfriend because she loves me, not you. Or is it that you’re too afraid to come out of the closet yourself? If so, no one will hate you because of it. They all hate you because you’re a grade A asshole in which the only other languages you speak are arrogance and douchebaggery. Might I say, they’re both put off for any woman, gay or not. So you can go ahead and save whatever little bullshit remark you’re about to make and fuck yourself with it because no one else will.” Beca concluded her rant just as her phone started to ring. She gave Friedrich another fierce glance before pulling her phone out of her back pocket and answering without looking at the caller ID. “Hey, it’s Beca.” She made her way back to Luisa’s desk, continuing to talk to the person on the line. “I’m just great. Actually, I’m in your first period right now.” She sat down, glaring directly at Friedrich. “No, the fucker hasn’t done anything too severe. We seem to have an understanding.” Beca sarcastically smiled at him but talked to Luisa all the while. “Yeah, sure I can bring in your other pair. It’s no problem. Alright, see you tomorrow. Love you too, Katze.” Beca hung up the phone, placed it down on the desk, and told Friedrich, “Just so you know, she is the only one to see what’s under this, because unlike you, she prefers to have one person.” Beca pulled her bra strap out, the light blue lace stretching, and let it pop back into place when she let go. Everyone let out winces at the shade Beca threw, then continued with their work they started before Beca arrived.

********

“What?!” Beca screamed at the Dean as she stood from her chair.

“You heard me.”

“What could I possibly have done to deserve this?!”

“It’s not because you’re gay, I can promise you that.”

“Then what the hell am I doing in here?!”

“You called a student, a ‘grade A asshole in which the only other languages you speak are arrogance and douchebaggery.’ That’s why. We simply don’t tolerate that kind of language from teachers who are supposed to be professional.”

“Don’t tell me to be professional! That kid made mine and my girlfriend’s life hell for a good month! If anything, he deserved more than the week suspension you gave him!”

“I didn’t give it to him. The school board did. That kind of situation lies with the teachers, not the students. You two chose to go at it on Ms. Meyer’s desk, then proceed in her chair. I’m surprised you stopped there. I think that kid was just as surprised.”

“I don’t give a shit about that kid! I care whether something is done about him!”

“We can’t do anything more, Ms. Mitchell.”

********

Beca was led down a fairly long hallway with various doors leading to other rooms and hallways. Today was her meeting with Luisa to find out when she could come home. She’s been gone for nearly two weeks, but it felt like an eternity to Beca. She desperately missed her Katze, as her Katze missed her Maus. The woman leading Beca stopped at large double-doors, and unlocked the door, holding it open for Beca to enter. “Thank you,” Beca said, walking into what looked like the waiting room of a hospital with the large counter and open space that held chairs and a few couches. Beca looked around, hoping to see Luisa, but all she saw were other patients sitting and playing cards. Beca felt worried that Luisa was freaking out from being in solitude if that’s where they placed her. The woman walked past the large room and came across a door with a little window. Beca couldn’t see inside the window but assumed Luisa was waiting inside with her social worker to discuss her progress and how much longer she would have to stay. The woman opened the door, and sitting across the room was Luisa, laughing before she turned her head and saw Beca.

Tears welled up in both of their eyes as they saw each other for the first time in two weeks. Luisa had her hair pulled back into a loose bun like she typically would, and she wore cargo shorts with a fairly comical blue shirt that read, “I used to be a people person, but people ruined that for me.” Beca laughed when she read Luisa’s shirt, knowing she chose to bring that shirt in for her. Luisa stood, and the two nearly ran to each other, Beca literally jumping into Luisa’s arms. Luisa held her off the ground by the waist and reveled in the feeling of Beca against her again. “Now that we’ve seen each other again, can we sit down and get this meeting started?” The social worker asked after they let each other go. The two women sat down next to each other, holding hands to keep close. Beca removed her bag, which had already been checked, and set it off to the side. “Hi, my name is Ashley. How are you today?” the social worker introduced, being super giddy. “I’m great, now that I know Luisa is safe.”

“How sweet! You must really love her.”

“I do. She’s everything I could ever want from anyone.” Beca sneaked Luisa a kiss on the cheek as she leaned further into Luisa’s side, her head resting on Luisa’s shoulder. Beca felt an arm snake around her waist and knew Kommissar had come to surface. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her,” Kommissar admitted, hugging Beca tightly. Ashley let out a really high-pitched squeal but continued with the formalities. “She has been treated for everything you told us about, and since split personality disorder is incurable, both of her counterparts have learned how to handle their emotions, and alert you if something is wrong. As far as I see it, she can go home tomorrow if the doctor’s fine with it.”

“Great! So what do we do now?” Beca asked, wondering if she could just cuddle with Luisa or Kommissar for another hour before one of them had to do something.

“Well, is there anything either of you would like to talk about?” Ashley proposed. She looked at Kommissar, who had told her he wanted to do something before Beca came in. “Yes, but I need my glasses,” Kommissar said, being completely serious. “What do you need your glasses for?” Beca questioned. “Just trust me, Prinzessin.”

“Alright then. Here you go.” Beca handed Kommissar his glasses case, though  _ he _ didn’t wear glasses, Luisa did. He opened the case and pulled out the glasses. He set the glasses aside and grabbed something else from the case without Beca knowing what it was. He closed the case and took Beca’s hand in his. He covered Beca’s hand with his other one, and he serenaded, “Beca, you were there for me when no one else was. You cared for me even when I didn’t. But most of all, you loved me when all hope was gone. You stood by me in times when I needed you the most.” Kommissar stopped to take a breath because he was getting ahead of himself and started to cry. “What’s going on Kommissar?” Beca asked, seeing him tear up. “I’m sorry, I’ll let her finish this.” Suddenly, the heavy eyeliner was mysteriously gone and Luisa was wearing her glasses. “He had to compose himself, but luckily I know the rest of his speech. Anyway, there’s only one place for someone like that in your life. Though I nearly lost mine, I feel like I  _ do _ deserve to live a happy life with the woman I love. So would you, Beca Mitchell, marry me?” Luisa removed one of her hands to reveal a beautiful princess cut sapphire mounted onto a silver band lined with alternating light blue topaz and white diamonds. Beca gasped at the sight of the ring, started crying, then kissed Luisa passionately before responding, “Ja, Katze. Yes, Sir.”

The same woman that led Beca in here came into the room to lead her back out. Luisa followed Beca to the door for their final goodbye before Luisa could come home. Beca turned around and was immediately embraced by Kommissar’s strong arms. She hugged him back around the waist, slipping something into his pocket, and kissed him firmly. When they pulled apart, Beca whispered, “Ich liebe dich, Katze,” to which Kommissar immediately returned, “Ich liebe dich auch, Maus.” Beca walked out the door constantly looking back at Kommissar until the door shut and a wall of wood kept them apart. Beca never cried until she was inside her car, the emotion a mixture of love, joy, and sadness. Kommissar shed a few tears of happiness before he reached into his pocket and found what Beca slipped into his pocket. A photo split down the middle by a thin black line. On the left, a picture of Beca and Luisa with their foreheads pressed together in their favorite spot under the large maple tree in the park. On the right, a picture of Beca and Kommissar with bodies pressed together and Beca’s head tucked underneath Kommissar’s chin, barely wearing any clothes. When Kommissar flipped the picture over, he found some writing:

_ Like you, our adoration grew. _

_ Like me, our intimacy was short. _

_ But in the end, they both lived in you. _

_ Beca, Maus, und Prinzessin ♡ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Natürlich ist die Freundin für die verrückte Hündin - Of course, the girlfriend is in for the crazy bitch.
> 
> Nicht wie du verstanden hast, was ich gesagt habe. - Not like you understood what I said.
> 
> Eigentlich habe ich mich vollkommen verstanden, vielen Dank - Actually, I completely understood, thank you very much.
> 
> Also die Hündinfreundin kennt auch Deutsch - So the bitch girlfriend also knows German?
> 
> Ja, und diese Hündinfreundin scheint es besser zu kennen als du. - Yes, and this bitch girlfriend seems to know it better than you.
> 
> Zumindest kann ich meine Kleider dabei halten. - At least I can keep my clothes on while doing so.
> 
> Ich brauche meine Kleider nicht richtig zu sprechen, aber auch mit Kleidern scheinen Sie den Unterschied noch nicht zu kennen. - I do not need my clothes to speak properly, but you do not seem to know the difference even with clothes.
> 
> Kleine Scheiße - Little Shit
> 
> sehr groß - Very big


	12. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a lot of my own headcanons.

**Later That Year**

 

Everything was set. The time was set, the outfits were set, and the brides and groom were ready. Sunset was upon them, and everyone rushed to get into place. This was going to be perfect. The reception area was prepared, and the actual wedding area was almost ready as the brides and groom were still needed. Chloe ran around the park to find Beca, who was supposed to wait at the top of the hill for Luisa and Kommissar. She often times almost fell because she made the wise decision to wear heels on a terrain that was very unforgiving for unstable shoes. She went around to the other side of the hill to find Beca pacing and looking like she would pass out. “Hey, Becs! Are you okay?” Beca broke her concentration, gazed at the ginger for a while, and finally nearly screamed, “Oh my God, No! I’m freaking out right now!”

“What’s wrong?” Chloe asked, walking closer to Beca.

“I haven’t seen either Luisa or Kommissar in days and I can’t take it anymore!” Chloe laughed and hugged Beca, chastising, “Oh Beca! You lovesick fool! They’ll be here soon enough. And I’m sure they’re stunning.” Beca breathed out slowly, and almost rapid fired questions, “Why am I so nervous? This is a big deal right? If I fuck this up, I’ll be ruined, right?” Chloe grabbed hold of Beca’s hands, and calmed her, “Beca, stop freaking out! All you have to do is recite the vow you wrote for them, say ‘I do’, and kiss her. It’s not that hard.”

“If it’s not that hard, then why haven’t you done it yet?”

“Because I haven’t found anyone I like. You found someone you  _ love, _ Becs. That’s more than I can say for any of my relationships. No matter how many times you screw up, Luisa and Kommissar will love you either way. Now I got to go and find my place before this thang starts.” Chloe walked off, wobbling through the grass and around the hill. Beca took one more breath, and made her way up the hill, standing in front of the large maple that was so deeply rooted in her and Luisa’s relationship. She placed her hand on the trunk and admired the various grooves in the tree. She thought the grooves somehow represented all the challenges her and Luisa have faced throughout their year-long relationship. Beca found it hard to believe that after a year of loving Luisa, she had learned so much about the world, but had also learned a lot about human suffering and how love from someone else helps so much, despite neither one having a degree in psychology or psychiatry. Beca laughed at the thought until everyone else had gone silent. She knew Luisa had arrived. Slowly, as if to build tension, Beca turned around to see her soon to be wife standing at the bottom of their favorite hill on her father’s arm, holding a small bouquet of indigo flowers. She wore a white strapless dress that was form fitting until her hips where the skirt was left to dangle loosely around her legs until it cut off just above her knees. The dress didn’t have much design to it, besides the semi-sweetheart neckline, but it was made of silk, which in itself made the dress more elegant. She was also wearing a black bow tie like Kommissar argued with Luisa to be able to wear it, and to match, the black hi-top converse she wore that first time she and Beca came to this very spot. Her hair was slightly pulled back with half straightened and a long piece of the blonde silk came across her face and behind her right ear. She pushed up her glasses as she began walking up the hill with her father, Louis. He was just a bit taller than her, and Beca knew she was named after him because they looked unmistakably alike. Blonde hair and blue eyes with sturdy but gentle features. His outfit was more like Beca’s, as she was wearing a three-quarter sleeve blazer with a strapless white blouse underneath, and black skinny jeans. Like their first date, she also wore her white hi-top Converse to bring more symbolism to their already symbolic wedding.

Luisa and Louis stopped in front of Beca, both staring at her with intense pride. Luisa for simply loving her and Louis for someone finally marrying his daughter. Luisa kissed her father’s cheek before trying to go with Beca, but his grip kept her back. When she noticed, her glasses came off and her eyes were lined heavily with eyeliner. Kommissar looked at his father with a scolding look as he said, “Papa, this is where you let go.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just not—where did you get the eyeliner?” He asked, noticing the heavy makeup.

“It’s better not to ask,” Beca whispered, taking Kommissar’s hand from his father’s. Louis stepped away, crying slightly as the ceremony began. Beca and Kommissar held hands while the officiator droned on about the concept of love and how love is neverending, and what not. He stopped once he reached the point for rings and vows. Though she didn’t want to, Beca let go of Kommissar’s hands and grabbed the ring on the pillow. She slipped it onto Kommissar’s ring finger as she decided to forgo her original vow and create one on the spot. 

“Kommissar and Luisa, I had this entire speech prepared on how you have taught me so many things in the past year about human spirit and courage in the face of danger, but I realize now that I was all wrong. I know I’m not the best at communicating my feelings for people, but with you, I feel like I could talk all day about the way you make me feel. You astound me every day will your willingness to carry on, even when one of you doesn’t. I never thought in my entire life that I would see the day that I found someone as special and as caring as you. I know you’ve been put through some fucked up hell, but even after all of that, you still managed to find room in your heart for someone so undeserving of your love as me. I will never, ever forget that. They say circles are never-ending, and according to Geometry, that’s true. So I don’t give you this ring as a symbol of my love, I give you this ring as a symbol of my never-ending amazement and gratitude for you because I love you. Both of you, and I never will stop.” Beca started to tear up, and wiped her eyes, saying, “God, sorry I’m so pathetic. Crying at my own wedding—”

“Nein Maus. You are not pathetic, you’re simply overwhelmed,” Luisa explained, placing her finger over Beca’s lips to shut her up. It took everything Luisa had to not kiss Beca right then and there, mentally saying  _ Fuck the vows, be my wife already! _ Regardless, she picked up the other ring, removed her glasses, and commenced, “I guess I’ll get this over with, and leave the sappy shit for her.” Kommissar’s statement got laughs from the people who knew what he was talking about. After thinking for a second, Kommissar said the few words he had to memorize before things got emotional and Luisa had to take over.

“Once I think over how the past year has affected me myself and Luisa as a whole, I can only think of one person to attribute the growth and love to . . . you. You have been there for me when I thought all hope was gone, and you have loved me when I didn’t love myself. To be honest, you taught me what it was to be human, who experiences all emotions from anger and to, yes might I say, love. I thought I was only here to protect Luisa from the physical and emotional pain of the world. Then I met you, and suddenly, I had new meaning.” Kommissar stopped because he felt tears welling in his eyes and didn’t want his dark, brooding character to be destroyed by tears. He placed the glasses back on his face, and Luisa continued.

“What he’s trying to say is neither of us felt we deserved to live until we met you. I never knew how much one person could affect me, and now I see if it’s the right person, they can transform you into a whole new, better person. You helped me this way. You saved my life on three occasions, none of which I’ll forget. You’ve made me see that I can carry my burdens and still live a happy life. And I want that happy life, with you. I give you this ring as a symbol of my happiness because of you, and, as cliche as this may sound, a symbol of my love. I love you, Beca Mitchell. Meine Maus, und Prinzessin. For a thousand years and forever.” Luisa’s cheeks were stained with tears of joy and love as she concluded, and the officiator saw how much the two were aching to kiss and make their love official so he quickly asked Beca, “Do you, Beca Mitchell, take Luisa and Kommissar Meyer to be your lawfully wedded wife and husband?”

“I do,” Beca answered without hesitation.

“And do you, Kommissar? Luisa? Meyer take Beca Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Kommissar stated, no longer holding back the tears.

“I now pronounce you—Damn! Can’t wait ‘til I finish!” The officiator yelled, moving out of the way as Beca attacked Kommissar before he could finish his sentence. Beca had jumped into Kommissar’s arms, sending him backward. He tripped on his own leg, which sent the two rolling down the hill like they had exactly one year ago. The setting sun in the distance made the place glow with orange light as Beca and Kommissar continued to kiss as they rolled down the hill. It wasn’t until they reached the bottom of the hill that they stopped for air, Kommissar laying on top of Beca while gripping her blazer front. Beca held tightly to his face while she kept them together at the waist with her legs. They stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily, until Chloe yelled, “Hey! We still have the reception to get to!” Aubrey stepped up beside her with her new girlfriend, Stacie, and added, “Yeah, then after that you can get all kinky!” Beca and Kommissar just laughed as they got off the ground and made sure there were no grass stains on their clothes before they headed to the reception area.

********

The reception was held on the roof of one of Atlanta’s most famous buildings, and the place was decked out with massive speakers, hanging lanterns for light as the day faded into night and a dance floor in the center of the various tables. On the dance floor was the cake Beca and Luisa were to shove in each other’s faces before the first dance. Everyone got seated, and Beca and Luisa appeared, with Beca in Luisa’s arms. All the guests clapped as Luisa carried Beca to the center of the dance floor for the cake. The cake was a regular vanilla cake with three tiers, but in between the layers was peanut butter and jelly, which Luisa ordered. The cake was covered in music notes and German words, which both of them found funny because the words put together didn’t make any sense. The only words that made sense when translated to English were, “I love you.” Beca and Luisa cut an equal slice out of the cake, and while Beca kindly fed the slice to Luisa, Kommissar suddenly appeared and shoved the cake into Beca’s face, only about half the slice entering her mouth. “Oh you’re gonna get it,” Beca teased, digging her hand into the cake. “Make me Prin—” Beca shoved a slice of cake into Kommissar’s mouth, and then smeared the icing, peanut butter, and jelly all over his face. They laughed as well as all of the guests, and kissed each other. They got cleaned up and got ready for the first dance.

They met in the middle of the dance floor, and as their acoustic version of, “Trade Mistakes” they recorded about a month ago began playing, they found their positions and began to sway back and forth to the music. Luisa’s hand on Beca’s waist, and Beca’s on Luisa’s shoulder, with their other hands, intertwined, they danced slowly to their favorite song, occasionally kissing at emotional moments. The song ended, and they hugged one more time before having to dance with their fathers. Beca’s father anxiously took Beca’s hand and waist as the next song began. “You know, I still don’t understand all of this,” He said, moving to the beat. “Dad, it’s fine. I know it was hard enough coming here, so thank you.” He stopped her before she could continue, “I said I didn’t understand it, that doesn’t mean I don’t accept it.” Beca was left speechless with his declaration of his acceptance of her identity and hugged him tightly instead. “Thanks, Dad. You have no idea what that means to me.”

“Oh Beca, I think I do.” The song ended, and Beca looked at Luisa, who was crying as her father said quietly, “My baby girl!” Luisa buried her face in his shoulder and Beca knew she told him everything. Everything of what happened to her and Beca knew this because once Louis let go of his daughter, he immediately scooped Beca into his arms, almost squeezing the life out of her. “Thank you! Thank you for being in her life!” he wept. He let Beca go, and allowed her to catch her breath before announcing the bouquet toss and removal of Luisa’s garter. Beca’s face turned red as she realized what she had to do. A chair was brought onto the dance floor and the song, “Sexyback” by Justin Timberlake started to play. Luisa kissed Beca, told her, “Just remove it like you would remove my clothes,” and then sat in the chair. Luisa’s kiss put Beca in a lust filled trance that coerced her to do the most vulgar things in front of everyone. All the eligible bachelors gathered on the dancefloor, including Luisa’s best friend Pieter, who flew in from Germany a few days ago, when Beca mounted Luisa, straddling her lap, and captured her lips in a kiss. Beca kissed Luisa twice more before kissing down her neck and kneeling in front of Luisa. She slowly ran her hands up Luisa’s legs and ducked her head underneath the edge of Luisa’s dress. The crowd cheered as Beca’s head went further underneath and pulled the silk rose ridden, black garter out with her teeth. Beca pulled the material off of Luisa’s leg and threw it behind her. Aubrey caught the thing on accident because Stacie forced her into the crowd just as Beca threw it. She looked at Stacie with wide eyes while Stacie bit her lower lip, a sensuous look growing in her eyes. The bouquet toss was fairly quick, Chloe catching the flowers, but not without pushing people out of the way. 

The reception kind of died down after that and Beca went back to being the DJ. She played all the mashups she spent months working on, one by one, each lasting nearly five minutes. Eventually, during a particularly sexual mashup between “Drunk in Love” and “Toxic”, Beca made modifications as she went, and she didn’t notice Kommissar come up behind her. Kommissar, being as mischievous as he was, had planned to both embarrass Beca and get a laugh for himself by programming a sound into Beca’s soundboard to be played right before the bass dropped. He spent months finding the perfect sound to embarrass Beca with until he found out what songs Beca was using for the mashup. Beca had worked on the mashup for a good month, and while she made adjustments as she was recording it right now, she had it mostly finished. The time for Kommissar’s plan had come, and as the build reached its climax, Kommissar pushed the button he’d programmed. A very sexual sounding and high-pitched, “Jawohl!” rang through the crowd, everyone dropping dead silent and turning to look at Beca right when the bass dropped with horrified looks on their faces. The person that made the noise was none other than Beca, and Kommissar recorded her saying that very word one night in the bedroom. Beca’s face turned red, recognizing the sound, then flushed of all color when she heard Kommissar dying of laughter behind her. She turned around quicker than she thought she could, and scolded Kommissar with a bit of amusement in her voice, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She was actually laughing at the prank but tried to look mad, ultimately failing. “Vhat do you mean Prinzessin? I did nothing,” Kommissar covered up, casually looking off to the side to avoid laughing even more at Beca’s flustered face. Beca furiously grabbed Kommissar’s neck, and brought his face down to hers, kissing him. She broke apart, inched her mouth closer to Kommissar’s ear, and threatened, “Keep that up, and I’ll show you who the Prinzessin is.” Kommissar didn’t take threats lightly, so he clutched Beca’s waist, and roughly whispered back, “Then show me, sir.”

********

“Who’s the Prinzessin now?” Beca teased, sitting next to Luisa at the edge of the pool. Luisa dangled her feet in the water, swishing them around as she looked out into the beautiful dawn of Santorini, Greece. They were spending two weeks in a villa Luisa’s family owned, and so far it was spectacular. Only three days into their honeymoon and Luisa was begging for mercy, in more ways than one. “I think it’s safe to say you won this round, but I wouldn’t hold my breath,” Kommissar taunted, taking the place of Luisa at the moment. “Oh, and why is that? Because as far as I know, I’m winning 5 to 4,” Beca questioned, sticking her legs into the crystal blue water. Beca’s cockiness made Kommissar push her into the pool before diving in himself. Beca swam to the top within seconds, screaming, “Kommissar! Not funny! It’s cold!” Kommissar was nowhere to be found until Beca looked down into the water and saw him lift her up since he was able to stand in the deep end.  Kommissar picked Beca up so his head was on her stomach, and carried her out of the pool, laying her down on one of the couches on the patio. “We can’t do this out here,” Beca protested as Kommissar slid his wet hand in her soaked lace underwear. “There’s no one for at least half a mile,” Kommissar argued, pulling Beca’s underwear down her legs. “Besides, round ten started when you said you were winning, but it will be a tie after I’m done,” Kommissar continued, kissing the inside of Beca’s thigh. Beca’s thoughts were diverted from mentally scolding herself to Kommissar’s actions with a quick swipe of Kommissar’s tongue. Her last thought was a repetitive one, her thinking of the question every time Kommissar won a round:  _ Why did I teach him this? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Jawohl - Yes Sir!
> 
> *Notes how sexual that sounds*


End file.
